Perchance to Dream
by xWickedMusex
Summary: (I'm posting this EDITED one from aff.net, so excuse the author notes.) The X-men have lives too, but something is distrubing the dreams... Disclaimer: Don't own any part of xmen, not making any profit, it's just for fun!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Okay so as much I'd love to stake claim to these characters I can't… they belong to Marvel and all it's Marvelous wonders!

Author note This story does a lot of jumping around, and jumps from people's perspectives, I apologize if anyone gets lost! Please please please review, I got next to nothing on ff.net, so I thought I'd try here… reviews only make it better!!!!!!! Postings should go up quick, I'm just re-vamping the story for aff.net…. so bear with me.

Perchance to Dream-

The day had been good, a picnic on the grounds with Scott, a warm sunny day with just a slight breeze that would brush and dance across your skin leaving you with goose bumps. And that's when it happened. Suddenly everything started to go black, the clouds rolled in, the sky darkened, and that's when she heard it, the startled scream of Scott. Suddenly she looked up to see him lying dead next to her, and her hands covered with his blood, and that's when she realized what she had done. The knife was still in her hands, and the body of the man she loved was lying next to her…. "Oh god" she whispered to herself, and with that thought, she screamed.

Jean sat up suddenly in her bed with a start, a film of sweat covering her skin, she was breathing hard, and couldn't remember anything about the dream, only her scream. It hadn't been her voice that screamed, it came from her body, but it wasn't her voice. She drew in a deep ragged breath and then it all came back to her, she could see in her mind what she had done, but still she wouldn't believe it. Scott began to stir next to her, and after rolling over he noticed that she was awake.

"Jean? What is it?"

"I had another dream"

"Another one? About who this time?"

Not wanting to make him worry to much about her, she knew he'd had a lot on his mind dealing with all the details of the team she replied "a…about me this time…" knowing that he had no real way of knowing if she was lying, she passed it off as best she could. "I… I was falling into blackness". Scott sat up and placed gentle hands on her shoulders and pulled a strand of red hair from her cheek and gently laid her back down.

"It's alright Jean, it was just a dream"

"I know, but they seem to be getting worse lately"

"Don't worry about them now, just try to go back to sleep"

Sleep? She couldn't sleep, not after what she saw in her dream, she loved Scott more than anything else, she couldn't hurt him, and she would never be able to… kill… him. With the soft murmuring of Scott's voice in her ear soothing her, she finally drifted back off into a nervous tense sleep.

Logan tossed and turned in his bed, not seeming to be able to get comfortable, which was fairly normal for him. Just as he started to begin to drift off, he heard the floorboards in the hallway creak just outside Jean and Scott's door; someone was awake and moving around. He stopped moving and listened as the footsteps neared his door, then stopped, and a moment later he heard his doorknob turn. As he heard the door open he took a deep silent breath and caught Jean's scent on the air. He'd know her smell anywhere, and he knew that she'd just walked in his room, closed the door, and locked it. Listening in the darkness of his room, he heard her footsteps cross to his bed and then felt her lift the covers and slip under them. He held his breath as he felt her warm body curl up next to him and bury her face in his shoulder, but then noticed something, her cheeks were wet. That's when he realized she'd been crying.

"Jeanie, what's happened?" He said as he rolled over to face her. "And why are you in my bed?"

"I couldn't tell Scott…" She trailed off as she felt the tears dampen her eyes once again.

"Couldn't tell one-eye what?"

"I… I tried to kill him"

Logan narrowed his eyes, had she just said what he thought? Did Jean just confess to trying to murder Scott? Had she finally come to her senses and left him?

"Whoa… did you just say you tried to kill him?"

"Yes"

"How?"

Within the next moment, Logan knew something was wrong. Jean took a moment to pause before answering, and he could feel her muscles tense up. He heard her take in a deep breath, and that's when it happened.

"Like this…" Jean replied just before her body twisted and she sprang up on top of him with something in her hand, as it caught the moonlight that pooled in from his window, he could see the large cutting knife in her hand. Just as she was bringing her hand down, blade aimed at his heart, his instincts of defense kicked in and as he reached up to push her away…

Shink

And then he heard the painful scream that emanated from Jean's body. Time seemed to stop and he felt the moment drag out forever. When the realization of what had just occurred hit him, he retracted the claws and felt Jean's body fall limply to the bed.

"No, oh god no… Jean?" Logan shook her body lightly.

"Jean…" He shook her body harder and still felt no response, and then his brain informed him of what he'd done. He'd killed her. With one more rough shake in a moment of desperation, he called to her one last time.

"JEANIE!" With that his hands left her body and he let out the loudest scream he could remember ever emitting.

The light broke through the window with the first rays of dawn. Scott stirred in his bed and went to reach for Jean, but didn't feel her. With a very drowsy feeling still having control of his body, he opened his eyes and looked around the room for her, not seeing her, he began to worry, she never woke up before him. Sitting up in bed, he decided she must have not been able to get back to sleep last night and went downstairs. It was early, but the school had quite a few patrons that didn't sleep much, so he dressed and left his room to make his way downstairs.

The house seemed dead, no one was moving around, and even the floor seemed a bit quieter this morning. As he walked down the stairs, his feelings of uneasiness were wiped away with a sound of clanging dishes in the kitchen. As Scott walked in, he was greeted with a warm smile from Ororo as he sat down at the counter

"Good morning Scott"

"Morning Ro" he replied with a bit of weariness still in his voice.

"You seem tired once again, you are taking on too much" Ororo replied with an undertone of genuine care and concern for her friend.

"It's not that… Jean's having nightmares again" there was a definite sound of defeat and pure exhaustion in his words.

"I thought that the Professor worked with her on that? Did that not help?"

"I guess not…"

A moment of silence passed and finally Scott realized how empty the mansion felt. It was too quiet and still, normally there were people bustling everywhere in this place, enough to drive a person crazy, but today it seemed still and silent.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, I am yet to see Jean or Rogue, I assume Remy is still upstairs, the Professor and Hank have taken most of the students out for a picnic lunch, and Logan has spent the last few hours in the Danger Room, and the rest have not woken yet, why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen Jean this morning, and this place seems unusually still. But I had forgotten that the picnic was today, and what a day for it too. It's beautiful out." Scott smiled at her with that comment, he knew that Ororo was responsible for that, that's why they called her Storm, and she always seemed to give the best days for a picnic.

Ororo gave a soft smile and glance at Scott, as she picked up on his hinted tones of a compliment towards her. But the smile quickly faded as the sounds of elevated voices could be heard drifting down from upstairs. Remy and Rogue were fighting again, but this time, it sounded different. There were no sounds of Remy hitting the wall in a fit of anger from Rogue, and no small explosions as Remy lost his temper. They were just simply shouting at each other.

"Well I guess that answers where Rogue is…" Scott said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter two

"Chere please come out of de bathroom! Remy want to work dis out!"

"NO! Ah will not risk your life Remy Lebeau!"

"Please, Remy want to know what da problem is…"

"Ah almost killed you once last night, Ah will not risk that again! Now please leave me alone and go find Jean!"

"Why do you need Jean chere? What can she do that your Remy cannot help you wit'?"

"She can read mah mind and tell me what's wrong with me! Now just go find her before ah try to hurt you again!"

After locking herself up in the bathroom for nearly half an hour, Remy had gotten tired of waiting for her to come to her senses on her own and finally decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Chere, Remy is coming in, even if you don' like it!"

Pulling out one of his trusty playing cards, he held it for just a moment before tossing it at the door handle in an effort to destroy the lock. His work was successful and with a small boom the handle seemed to be charred black and the door swung open a crack to reveal a very distraught Rogue seated on the lidded toilet. Remy pushed the door completely open and leaned against the frame looking at her. When she finally did look up at him, she almost made him flinch with the look of pure furry that crossed her face.

"AH TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT! HOW DARE YOU BUST DOWN THAT DOOR REMY LEBEAU!"

"Remy was worried about you, he only did what he had to do."

"IF YOU DON'T FIX THAT DOOR RIGHET NOW, I SWEAR TO EVERYTHANG HOLY YOU WONT LIVE TA SEE TOMORRA!"

"Chere please calm down, you might wake anyone who was asleep."

"AH DON'T CARE IF AH WAKE UP EVERAY LIVIN THING IN THIS WHOLE HOUSE! AH WANT YOU TO……"

After watching her face turn red from yelling at him he began to tune her out and then started to approach her slowly taking the few steps across the room to reach her, he made a quick mental check to remember if he was indeed wearing any kind of gloves or not.

"Chere, Remy not gonna let you hurt him! Trust him, dis is for de best…"

"You stay yer distance Remy! Ah don't want to hurt you…"

With that he brought a gloved hand up to her mouth to silence her rambling words and placed his other hand in the small of her back and led her out of the bathroom and sat her on the bed.

"There see? Remy is fine, Chere is fine, everyting is fine!"

Rogue, now feeling like a fool for making such a fuss, looked up at the smiling Remy and with one last thread of furry, stood up slowly and with a small effort pushed him backward just enough to launch him into the wall with a loud thud.

"Now dat did hurt chere, what was dat for?" He said as he slowly stood up and tried to dust himself off.

"Fer pissin' me off Remy Lebeau!" With that she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, throwing the door closed behind her, which in turn fell off it's hinges with the strength of her push.

Logan had lost track of the time long ago. He couldn't remember just how long he'd been slashing apart sentinels other such things. He wanted to kill anything that he came in contact with. The pain, the pain was what he wanted to kill the most. Wolverine didn't feel pain… he couldn't… but somehow this time he had, not physical, but mental pain over what had happened. As he went through the familiar motions of tearing apart everything he could, including the shirt that he had worn, one of the sentinels caught him off guard. He felt the sudden searing pain of flesh being torn on his side, which only fueled his anger to turn and wreak havoc on the thing. He stood over it breathing hard; the injuries inflicted upon his body began closing up as the healing factor kicked into overdrive. Then something he hadn't expected happened. Suddenly the Danger Room was clean and free of bodies and there were strange shaped shadows everywhere. That's when he smelt it; the smell he knew was unmistakably Scott Summers. He saw something move across the room and watched as Scott stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doin' here? I didn't program you in." A low deep growl began to form in his throat that was steadily rising in volume. His fury for Cyke began to boil as his vision started turning red with anger. He suddenly realized just how much hatred and frustration for Cyke was buried within him. At that moment he knew… he knew this bastard was the one that had put Jean up to it.

"Logan I…"

Scott's words were cut off as Logan's growl turned into a yell of fury and he ran at him full speed and with a swish of his hands his claws sliced through Scott like he was made of butter. He stood over the lifeless bleeding body of Cyclops for several minutes just smirking as one thought crossed his mind… 'damn that felt good'.

Rogue couldn't hear Logan yelling as he attacked whatever it was he programmed in to fight but she knew he was in there, and his battle cries became audible when she opened the door to the control room and sat down to watch him fight. Just as she sat down and her eyes adjusted to the sudden dark she noticed that the room below her had gone rather quiet. She strained her eyes and then heard Logan's yell and saw him kill Scott. She looked down at the panel at noticed that there was no programming for Scott to show up in there. Then the idea swept across her mind and she dismissed it just as quickly. 'Don't be stupid girl, no one could sneak past all the defenses.' She thought to herself. She sat there and watched the Wolverine just standing over the now dead body of Scott Summers. The thought was still picking at the threads of her brain… if Scott was not programmed into Logan's workout, how did he get there?

Her frustration with Remy only growing by the second, she took a deep breath and began placing new programming in the control panel. She knew that Logan would be upset, but she also trusted him not to hurt her… at least not badly. She also knew that a good fight with Wolverine was always a great workout and the best way to vent out some anger.

As she clicked the final programming into the controls the lights went up briefly in the room below and she knew Logan had looked up just a moment to late, she was already on her way into the room below.

He was lost in his revere over killing Scott; it had felt good to see his lifeless body lying at his feet. The animal in him had surfaced at that moment and he knew it, he wanted another fight, he **needed** another fight. He suddenly remembered the cage fights he used to do, and for just one fleeting moment he wished he could be back there again, where the feral animal that sheltered inside him could be released.

As the thoughts of that trickled through his brain, the lights in the room flashed on making him wince just slightly as he looked up at the control room to find who had been messing with the programming. A puzzled look crossed his face, and he began to look around the room preparing for whatever attack he may need to make. As he turned to his right, he suddenly caught wind of something… he couldn't place it right away, but then as he began to hear footsteps near, he placed it. Rogue. She'd make for a good fight, she could match his strength and stamina in the long run and he knew it.

He watched her open the door and walk inside, the green pantsuit that clung so tightly to her body, it could have been her own skin, seemed suddenly fitting for just such an occasion. He knew he was gonna enjoy this fight. He knew Rogue would put up a good one; he'd had many discussions with Gambit on that matter when the two of them had gotten drunk a few months back. As she walked further into the room, a smirk crossed his face, he could smell the frustration and anger on her, he could almost smell the fight she wanted.

As she walked into the room, Rogue knew that she'd made the right decision; a cage fight with the Wolverine was just what she wanted… she needed a little competition. As she walked further into the room, only a few steps from Logan, she saw the smirk on his face. She knew that no 'hello' was needed, all he wanted was a fight, and she was prepared to give him one.

A smile crossed her face, "Start Program" were the only words she spoke before the lights shut off in the room.

The Danger Room responded "Starting Program Now", a new feature that Hank had installed after the last time that a training session caught them off guard and put three people into the infirmary.

As the lights slowly came back up, the room seemed dim and smelt of cigarettes and liquor. As Rogue watched Wolverine look around, she smiled. As he looked back at her with a wild look in his eyes, she knew she'd picked the right surroundings. There was only one animal that she'd ever known that actually **liked** being in a cage. And that was Wolverine. He'd told her about his cage fighting days once; a long time ago, and it had stayed with her.

As the full program loaded, the two were suddenly enclosed in a chain-link box shaped cage, just big enough for good maneuvers, and of course tall enough for her take flight, not that she'd need too. She heard a deep growl start to escape from Wolverine's body, and she knew that the human side of him had been buried where the animalistic side usually lay dormant. She tilted her head to each side, hearing a small pop as her neck cracked, and then she was ready to fight.

He saw her mouth move as she spoke words, but he was to far into preparing himself for a fight to understand them. As the lights went out once again in the room, his body tensed, what had she planned? What did she program in? Why was she smiling so big as the lights came back up? All of these questions were answered as the dim lights flickered on and he could smell the smoke and liquor. As the animal side of him took dominance over himself, he noticed the cage. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman… he knew she couldn't read thoughts, so he must have told her at one point about the cages but at the moment he didn't care to remember.

He watched her as she cracked her neck and moved into a position to attack and took note of the short flash of fear that ran across her face as he began to growl. He watched her prep for her attack on him, and cut her short by leaping forward at her midsection and knocking her to the ground. With a roll he was back on his feet again, watching the woman stagger upright and bound towards him. He moved to the right to dodge her attack but was a second to slow and took the full force of her blow at the shoulder. She was strong, he hadn't realized just how strong until the moment that his back made contact with the fence and he felt his shoulder dislocate.

He saw the woman stand up again and in a movement quicker then he'd thought her capable of, she grabbed him, picked him up and threw him against the other side of the cage, and he felt himself make contact again as his body fell to the floor with a clink. As he gathered himself and stood up again, he felt his shoulder still out of socket, and with a quick tug on his arm, it popped back in and he moved a step to the side just in time to see her fly at him and crash into the fence then fall to the floor in a heap. He knew she didn't have the healing factor he did and knew that one had to hurt, but was pleasantly surprised when she gathered herself together and stood back up on an apparently hurt leg. Just as he leapt at her from his spot, she charged at him with a yell and managed to pin him to the fence.

Wolverine was taken by surprise with her attack. He'd never fought Rogue one on one before and was genuinely surprised by her strength when angry. He tried to push her off him or free himself of her grip around his arms, but somehow he didn't seem able to. She was really pissed off and now she was taking it out on him. He felt her grip on his arms tighten and was suddenly thrown across the cage into the corner.

"Bitch… " He mumbled at her

"That's for throwin me into tha wall! And this…" As she stared him down and watched him stand up then she flew at him again throwing all her weight at him, pinned him up again and kneed him in the groin. "Is for hurting mah leg by lettin me fly into the wall!"

Wolverine's face contorted with a sudden rush of pain as her knee made contact. Now he was _really_ pissed off.

With a jolt of movement he pounced on her pinning her to the floor, he was a bit stronger then her, but she'd also hit the one spot that could increase his want to take her down. As he held her he suddenly took notice that she'd not been wearing any gloves… that struck him as odd. He knew she could kill someone if she held onto them long enough, but when she'd pinned him against the wall, her flesh had touched his with no reaction. He looked down at her and snarled, something was different about her, he could smell it.

"Who are you?" he snarled as he lifted her shoulders up an inch and then slammed her back down into the ground.

"Who am ah?" Rouge seemed confused and in slight pain from her head making hard contact with the floor. "What kind of question is that? You know who ah am!"

At that , Wolverine, in one fluid movement, stood up taking her with him and slammed her against the cage wall with a snarl. "I know who you look like, but you aint Rogue… Rogue can't touch people without killin' em… Now, who are you?" As he slammed her against the cage wall one more time, he noticed a bit of silver around her neck and looked back up at her.

"It inhibits mah absorption power, Dr. McCoy made it for mah birthday last year…" she spat at him with a wince at his grip on her arms.

With that having been said, she pushed him off of her when his guard was down and rolled her shoulders forward feeling the blood flow through her arms again. Seeing him in a heap on the ground, she took the chance to crack her knuckles and noticed that the sound only seemed to spur him on. She was taken completely off guard with his next attack on her.

When he heard her crack her knuckles, it only drove him to attack harder. With a move that he didn't even know would work, he swung his leg out and swept her feet out from under her, hearing her fall with a thud and grunt, he knew she'd be hurting later. "So that means you can't really hurt me now can ya kid?" He snarled at her, but somehow he knew that pissin her off wasn't such a bad idea. There was a sudden change in her smell; he could smell the pheromones her body was producing as her anger hit full level. Yet another tidbit a drunk Gambit had let slip.

She stood up with a few grimaces from the pain she was feeling. "Don't call me kid! Ah aint no kid!" She yelled as she made a last effort to attack him and charged him right into one of the wood posts that held the fence together. She heard the metal in his body clink and a loud crack as the wood of the post was damaged, she knew she'd hit him hard. She also knew that she wanted more than to just fight him… now she wanted blood. He'd hit her hard with the kid remark, and she was gonna prove to him that she wasn't a kid. She heard him snarl at her again, provoking her.

"Hey kid…wanna dance?" He said through a low growl. He could feel the animal in him rise, and it wanted something more than just a fight now, and Rogue was about to find out just how feral the Wolverine could get. With a push off the post he had her on the ground and his lips made contact with hers.

As she felt Wolverine land his full weight on her, and then felt his lips on her lips she felt her breath get caught in her throat. For a moment, she felt herself enjoy the kiss, but it was only a moment. Then she drew up another jolt of strength and placing her hands on his chest she bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood then threw him off of her so hard that when he hit the fence with a grunt, it damn near broke. After he hit, he bounced off the dented fence and fell with a clink onto the ground, this time finding it hard to stand up again…

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at the heap of man at her feet. "How dare you KISS MEH!" In a fit of sheer rage she brought her foot back and swung it at him, connecting with his stomach. As she brought her foot back again, she got halfway through swinging it towards him when he caught her leg.

"Don't…"

She heard a tone in his voice that she'd never heard before. Suddenly she was afraid of him for the first time in years, and afraid for her life. Without knowing what hit her, she found herself leaning against the fence with a throbbing pain in her head and ankle. She knew he'd thrown her against the wall, this time breaking her ankle and giving her a concussion. As her vision became foggy she could barely make out the figure of him standing in front of her. She heard him say something, and the next thing she felt was more pain.

He felt her kick him once, and when she brought her leg forward to do it again, he'd had enough. This fight was gonna end, and it was gonna end right now, he was sick of playing games with her. He no longer cared how much she got hurt, she chose to fight him, and now she was gonna suffer the consequences. When he used her leg to throw her against the wall, he heard a snap and knew he'd broken her ankle, but when he stood up and her eyes couldn't even focus on him, he realized he'd won. He walked up to her, leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. "You brought this on yourself…" With that, he hit her once hard in the stomach, to repay her own action, and then came the uppercut. He watched her fall to the ground and cough up blood just once before passing out. Wolverine stood over her for a moment, then turned heading towards the door and called out "End Program".


	3. Chapter three

This is kinda a short post I know, but I didn't have time to edit the rest of what I wanted to post, so it should be up within the next few days!

Storm watched as Rogue swept past the kitchen door on her way to the elevator, but heard her stop in her tracks, turn and walk back. With as much composer as Ororo knew Rogue could gather at that moment, saw her stop in the door way, look at both Scott and her, and then say with through her teeth, "Ah'll be in the danger room if anyone wants to know…" and then turned and stormed off again.

Ororo turned to look at Scott. "Should we have told her that Logan is in there?"

"I don't think it would have done any good… she seems pretty upset."

"I assume that she and Remy did not resolve anything."

Just as she was about to continue, she heard someone walk into the kitchen. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw Remy standing in the doorway in his boxers and open rob, she had to admit that he did have a great physique.

"Non, not'ing was resolved. Chere would not even tell Remy what was wrong, jus' kept sayin' somet'ing 'bout a bad dream…" With a sigh, Remy moved across the kitchen to sit next to Scott.

"That seems to be happening a lot around here lately" Scott replied with a concerned look plastered across his face.

"What you mean by dat mon ami?"

"Jean had a nightmare last night too, the first one in quite a while." He looked from Remy to Ororo, and then noticed the slightly off look on her face. "What is it?"

"I did not want to say anything for fear of upsetting anyone, but I had a nightmare last night as well. It was very upsetting. I dreamt that I had lost control of myself and had…" Her voice dropped a level lower, almost as if she was ashamed to continue. "Had murdered Hank and Kurt."

Remy and Scott's face were devoid of any emotion. They had never expected her to say anything like what they just heard.

Just then they heard the elevator ding, and the sound of footsteps that were undeniably Wolverine. They watched him as he walked past the doorway and mumble "something's up with the Danger Room" and growl as he headed upstairs. Shortly after, in the distance they heard a soft hum in the air as the mansion began to quake and they knew that the picnic was over and the others were returning home.

Ororo smiled faintly, "I will go tell Hank to take a look at the controls." And with that she left the kitchen and headed for the sub-basement.

Hank lowered the Bird down into the opening in the ground with expert skill; the landing gear making contact with the ground so softly that they never even felt the touchdown. Bobby looked at Hank with a slightly upset expression.

"How come you never let me drive anymore?"

"Considering the last time that you were behind the wheel, we nearly hit a mountain, I would say it was for the better of the team that you never fly again. I would rather train Kurt here to fly."

"Hey that mountain came out of nowhere, it could have happened to anybody…" He protested with a whine in his voice.

"I don't think I vould like to learn to fly thiz jet…" Said Kurt coolly.

"I don't think you'll have to learn Kurt, unless something were to happen to 'Ro, we don't need another pilot." Hank re-assured him with a kind glance back at him.

"I still don't see why I can't fly…"

Bobby always seemed to have bit of a childish attitude to his nature, even for a full-grown man, but everyone seemed to just accept it of him. It kind of made him fun to be around, he was always ready to horse around or make prank phone calls. As Hank opened the exit hatch that turned into the stairs down out of the jet, the kids filed out one-by-one, followed by the adults, and lastly the professor.

Hank was very pleased to see Storm there to great them all, and finally had the chance to thank her for the lovely weather. As he approached her she smiled. He loved that smile; he could see her smile at him all day and still crave more.

"I'm sure that we have you to thank for today's perfect morning."

"I was more than glad to lend a hand Hank"

"Well then, shall we convene with the others upstairs?

"Yes I believe that we should, and perhaps we should take a look at the controls for the Danger Room, Logan mentioned something about them."

Hank smiled at her, he loved that she was always interested in learning the techniques for repairing things. "Lead the way my dear" he spoke as he motioned with his arm for her to take the lead. Ororo nodded and they turned into the open elevator that the professor had sent back for them.

As they walked into the control room to inspect things, they flipped the lights on for both this and the danger room. As they sat down, Hank began to examine the panel as Ororo surveyed the area, then noticing something laying on the floor of the danger room in a heap, she elbowed Hank. When he finally looked up at her, she pointed to the object on the floor.

"What is that?"

"I have no clue, who was the last to use the room?"

"I believe that it was Logan"

"Well that would explain a tremendous lot. Logan is always leaving something behind him when he uses this place." Just as they were about to overlook it, they saw it moving.

"Dear Goddess…" Ororo whispered. Hank looked closer at the object and then gasped. As it tried to move, he noticed it, that white streak of hair signature only to one person.

"Who did you say was in here last?" A sudden concern overtaking his voice.

"Logan was the last…" she was about to finish her sentence until something came to her mind. Rogue had followed suit to the danger room to vent off steam. Ororo pushed a button on the control panel that operated a two-way speaker system that ran through the house, she pushed the one for the kitchen hoping that he was still there.

"Scott?" she waited

"Yes Storm?"

"You had better get down to the Danger Room… there is a problem. You might bring Remy down with you, we may need him as well."

"What's wrong?"

"I will tell you when you get here. Find out where Logan is and keep him there, the professor may want a word with him after…" she released the button and looked at Hank.

Scott heard the speaker click off as Ororo let go of the button. Something was seriously wrong. He looked at Remy then and was met by the same look of confusion. With a deep breath Scott turned and headed out of the kitchen bumping into Bobby in the hallway.

"Ouch…" Bobby said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry Bobby"

"It's okay… just be more careful next time." He started to walk away.

"Hey Bobby, can you do me a favor?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well not really"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Find Logan and keep an eye on him, don't let him leave the mansion"

"Alright… but why?"

"I'm not sure yet"

Hank heard the door to the danger room open and then the hurried footsteps of the two men. He took a deep breath as he heard them near; he knew this was going to be hard, especially on Gambit. He had examined Rogue and found her injuries were not as bad as they looked, but she was still unconscious and he could not determine how long she would remain that way.

"Mon Deiu!" He heard Remy exclaim as he ran to Rogue's side. "What happened to de femme?"

"Logan…" Hank replied still in a small examination of the girl.

"Logan did dis to mon chere?"

"It appears that way Remy"

"Remy will teach dat filty animal to keep 'is hands off.."

"Not right now you wont, we need you to help us get her to the med lab, Ororo must go and see the professor, I will need you and Scott to help me in the lab."

"Merde. Alright, Remy will help, anyt'ing for de femme."

As they all walked out of the Danger Room, and all climbed into the elevator, Hank carrying Rogue in his arms, and Ororo watching Remy with concern. "Promise me you will not go after Logan until I have spoken with Charles. I would like to be there when you confront him, to help you keep your tempers in line." Remy nodded his response, the rage inside him keeping him from speaking, but he gave her a glance that told her he'd taken her words to heart, as he always did with his Stormy and she knew that.

As the elevator reached the next floor the four of them watched the door open and were a bit surprised to see Jean standing there.

"Jean!" Scott said as he stepped forward to hug her, having not seen her all morning. "Where have you been all morning?"

"In the Med-lab, I couldn't sleep so I came down here in the night and got caught up on some work, but that doesn't matter right now, let's get Rogue onto a bed." Hank, Remy and Scott all stepped out and followed Jean into the med-lab, Ororo stayed in the elevator and continued up another story. She was sure that Charles already knew what had happened, but she wanted to discuss it with him anyway. Then she would discuss it with Logan…


	4. Chapter four

Like I stated in the beginning, the story jumps around and points of view… hope you don't get to lost…I tried to make the accents as plausible as possible so bear with me if they don't sound good, I'm better with speaking accents, rather than writing them!

Kurt had decided to take sometime for himself and gone up to his room to put on his swim trunks, with such wonderful weather he figured he'd take advantage of the pool. On his way back out, he nearly collided with Kitty. He had just closed the door and turned around as she came running down the hallway towards her room but noticed him just before she reached him, and phased through him, then stopped, turned and looked at him.

"Sorry Kurt… didn't see you there"

"It's alright Kitty, I vasn't paying attention and zese hallvays are much smaller zen zey seem." He said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"It's alright, I wasn't really paying much attention either…" looking him over and noticing him in his swim trunks she looked back up at him with a smile. "Going swimming?"

"Yes I vas planning on it"

"Mind if I join you? I don't really have anything else to do… other than make tracks in the carpet of the hallways" she replied with a slightly sarcastic chuckle.

"I vould love ze company, it can get very boring vhen you svim alone."

"I'll meet you down there then!" She said as she moved around him and began a slow trot back to her room to change.

He watched her run into her room and moved towards the elevator to wait for her. When he saw her walk back out of her room, he was glad for once to be covered with blue fur so she couldn't see him blushing. She was wearing a pretty turquoise bikini with a sheer sarong tied around her waist. As she approached him she smiled at him again.

"You didn't have to wait for me Kurt, but I appreciate it all the same. Well then, shall we?"

Kurt nodded and went to push the button to open the elevator but stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Have you ever teleported?"

"No…"

"Vant to?"

"Sure, as they say, there's a first time for everything."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to hug her.

pop All that remained in the hallway was a tuft of smoke and a slight odor of brimstone…

popThey appeared on the grounds of the pool rim outside near the diving board.

"That was…interesting" She blinked a few times then looking back at him "So that was teleporting eh?"

"Yes normally I vont go vere I can't see, but I know zes grounds well enough to know vere I'll end up." He said with a proud smile.

"I'll have to remember that…" she retorted and then pushed Kurt into the water, but gave a shriek as his tail wrapped around her waist mid-fall and pulled her in with him. As they both surfaced, Kitty glared at him.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said as she splashed water at him

"I am sorry Kitty, It vas a reflex…"

"That's all right, I'll just keep it in mind that your tail has a mind of it's own…" and with that she grabbed his tail and pulled him under the water with it.

As Logan headed up to his room to take a shower, the feral animal in him began to die down and slowly started to feel a bit bad about Rogue. He knew that he'd hurt her pretty bad, but if it had been too serious, someone would have told him by now. He shut the door to his room and started to peel off the layers of clothes he had fought in and turned the shower on in his bathroom. As he stepped he felt the hot water begin to relax his muscles, and that's when the worry over Rogue really hit him. That's when he heard Jean's voice enter his mind.

"Logan… what did you do…"

Logan growled at the sound of her voice in his head. The last thing he remembered of her, was… he didn't even want to think about that… dream, but that's what it had been, just a dream, hadn't it? He couldn't remember… but hearing her voice in his head also meant one other thing he _had_ gotten a bit to rough in the danger room. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off with. After he was dry, he pulled on a clean pair of jeans and white t-shirt and pulled open his door.

"Whoa!" Bobby came tumbling to the ground, as the door was pulled open behind him.

"What the- Bobby?"

"Ow… don't you ever knock before opening a door?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not when I'm leaving my room"

"Right, you wouldn't then… but still, you never know who may be leaning on your door!" He said staring up at him, then began to gather himself and stood up.

"Which brings up my next question… Just why were you leanin' on my door bub?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask"

"Well you see, that's the thing, I suddenly seem to have forgotten it!"

"Then you'll have to ask me later kid…" He pushed past Bobby and out into the hallway towards the elevator.

"Logan… the thing is" Bobby began as he started after him "Scott wanted me to keep you in one place for some reason, but he wouldn't tell me why."

As they reached the elevator, Logan turned to Bobby with a look of annoyance just as the elevator door pulled open.

"Well you can tell ol' one-eye that he can kiss my-"

"Logan" Just as he was about to finish his statement, the professor cut him off. "Just who I was coming to see. Might I have a word with you?" At the same time he sent a message to Bobby I'll take it from here, thank you

Logan stepped into the elevator "Actually I was just on my way to find Jean, so if we could talk later…"

"Well how about we head to my office and meet her there?"

Bobby watched the elevator doors close in front of him and pondered what to do next.

"Now what?" He said to himself, before remembering he had been on his way to talk to Kitty before Scott stopped him.

"Oh Kitty!" He called with a smile. "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!!" He chuckled to himself at that one…

Hank had her on the table, her cuts bandaged, and her ankle was now being set for a cast. Remy stood at the side of her bed holding her hand and watching as Hank tended to his injured love.

"s'okay Chere… Remy be right here when you wake up…"

Jean had left the lab shortly after they got Rogue onto the med-bed, having been summoned by the professor, so Scott was doing what he could to assist Hank.

"Scott, could you hand me the gauze?" Hank said without looking up "This is worse than I had thought…" he said with a sigh. Then he looked back up at Remy

"She'll be in quite a bit of pain for a few days, can you handle that?"

"If Remy can 'andle bein' trown into de wall by de chere… den he can 'andle her pain too."

As Scott walked to Hank with the gauze, he winced when seeing Rogue's ankle. Not only had the bones broken, but they had also broken through the skin. Feeling a slight wave of nausea Scott set the gauze down on the rolling utensil table and then stepped back a bit swallowing hard to keep from vomiting.

"How could Logan have done that to her? He said, his face a bit paler than normal.

"Well Scott, you know how bad of a temper Logan has, and it's even worse when he fights. I've seen him in the Danger Room, he looses control of himself…" Hank replied as he finished setting Rogue's ankle. "There, now as for her head injury, she did hit it very hard, but not enough to cause serious damage. She should wake up in a few hours… Remy do you mind staying with her until then? I'd like to go look over the x-rays of her ankle one more time for safety."

"Non mon ami, Remy would be happy to stay wit de femme."

"Very well then, Scott would go tell Jean and the Professor that she will be fine in a few days?"

Scott nodded and happily left the room, not really wanting to stick around for when she woke up, he knew that she had a temper worse than anyone did when waking up the med lab.

As Scott reached the professor's office, he didn't hear any sounds that would indicate anyone being in there but he felt compelled to at least try knocking. He knuckles rapped softly on the door three quick times.

"Come in Scott" Jean's voice replied. He opened the door and looked a bit confused at seeing just her in the room.

"Where's the professor?"

"He went to bring Logan down, they should be here sho-" she cut herself off when she felt the searing pain in her side as she reached up to grab a book off of a shelf.

Kurt and Kitty had been playing games in the water for almost an hour now. With her pulling him under the water by his tail, and him teleporting her into the deep end, Marco Polo seemed out of the question. When the two had grown weary of the water, and felt a bit water logged, they decided to dry off for a while by lying on the lounge chairs that surrounded the pool. Piotr had walked out of the mansion with his trunks on just as the two sat down on the chairs. He smiled at Kitty as he saw her in her bikini, and gave Kurt a friendly nod. At that same moment, Jubilee came running out towards the deep end of the pool, directly in front of them.

"CANNON BALL!!" was all they heard before the water flew at them. Within an instant, Kitty had phased under her chair, Kurt teleported to the other side of the patio, and Piotr had activated his exoskeleton. Jubilee surfaced and gave a rather disappointed look around.

"Man, you guys are no fun… the point of a cannonball is to splash everyone!!" the young girl yelled at them as Kurt teleported back and Kitty crawled from under her chair. As for Piotr, his body was just as wet as his skin would have been, but dried quicker in the sun.

"Whoa Piotr! Are you water repellent? Exclaimed Jubilee

"Nyet, but meytal dries qwicker in du sun"

"Hey Piotr" Kitty started "I was just wondering exactly how far down does the whole metal exoskeleton thing go, because I mean that just puts a whole new spin on the term 'buns of steel. " With a horrified look on her face, she realized that she had just said that out loud and without taking a breath she continued, "Ohmigod, did I just say that out loud? Okay I am so going to my room to die of embarrassment…" she rambled off in one long breath before turning beet red with embarrassment. Jubilee could only throw her arms over the edge of the pool while laughing to keep herself from drowning.

"Oh… man…Kitty… that… was…great…" she spurted out in-between crippling laughs while moving to sit on the steps of the pool clutching her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes. Piotr, in a lapse of concentration, felt the metal begin to fade as his blushing face began to appear. Kitty had buried her face in her hands in an embarrassed laugh and once she found the courage to look at him again, she felt her face go even redder, if possible.

"Oh Piotr, I am so sorry, I couldn't stop myself…please don't hate me for embarrassing you…"

"Don't vorry dovirish, eit could 'ave been vorse, and I'm nyet really all dat embarrassed." Piotr replied with a sheepish smile on his face as he sat down on a chair next to her. Feeling a bit left out, Jubilee cupped her hands and ran them across the water sending a large wave of splashed water at the three and as it hit them, soaking not only them but also their towels the look of surprise filled their faces. Kurt, a playful gleam in his eyes, teleported just behind Jubilee in the water, grabbed her waist, picked her up and threw her back down into the water, then teleported back to his chair, all in a matter of seconds. As Jubilee surfaced once more she glared at Kurt, as he smiled and waved at her.

The last thing she remembered was fighting Logan in the Danger Room, and then suddenly blackness had hit her. Now her vision was a bit foggy, but her eyes were starting to adjust. She could see Remy standing next to her, holding her hand, Hank was across the room looking at something, and she could have sworn that she'd just seen Scott leaving the room. She tried to turn her head, but found that she couldn't, but what was worse was that when she opened her mouth to speak, she had no voice. Rogue began to panic, this had never happened before… she tried to cry out to Remy, tried to move her hand to squeeze his, to give him some signal she was awake, but she couldn't move. Then the blackness began to fade back in again and suddenly she felt very warm and comfortable. That's when the dream overtook her again. She'd had this dream before, only this time something was different. This time, it wasn't just Remy in the dream… Logan was there too. They were fighting over something they were too far away for her to be able to hear anything. Slowly she felt herself nearing them, but she was missing something. She looked herself over and all her clothes were on, so it wasn't one of those dreams, but she still felt that she was missing something. Then as she got close enough to them, she could hear what they were fighting over. Her, they were fighting over her. Remy seemed the most upset, and yet somehow he didn't, he almost looked… defeated. Logan was grinning like the cocky bastard that he was, and Remy seemed sad, his crimson and black eyes seemed to have lost that spark of life that she loved so much in him. As she neared the arguing men, she began to feel strange. She cared for these men, both of them, Remy and Logan. She loved Remy with all her heart, and this only deepened it to see his eyes so sad over her, but she cared for Logan too, he'd become a friend to her, she trusted him, or did trust him. She knew he didn't have anyone to hold onto, and she felt for him. She too knew what it was like to be on your own, with no one. She realized that's why she loved Remy so much… she has him to hold onto. Suddenly she couldn't be mad at Logan anymore… and then she did something she hadn't expected. She felt herself taking her gloves off… the men were looking at her, and then… she touched them. She began to hear them in her head, her body felt a sudden surge as their lives drained into her… and she began crying. She was killing them, but she couldn't will herself to let them go. That's when she screamed.

Hank was going over Rogue's x-rays, making sure everything was in order and began to file all the paperwork into her file when one of the machines began to beep like crazy. With a few rather large strides, Hank was back at her bed, holding onto a long piece of paper with a worried expression on his face. The machine attached to the wires on her forehead was beeping profusely.

"Hmm, now that's odd…" Hank said almost to himself

"What be odd Mon ami?" Remy asked, pure worry in his voice.

"This reading… It's rather strange."

"What you mean by dat?"

"Remy" Hank said in a worried tone "Did she move at all? I mean even just a twitch?"

"Non, de chere been layin' dere stiff as a board dis whole time… why?"

"Because this reading shows that she not only should be awake, but also a serious increase in her brain activity… almost as if she's got more than one person in her head."

"But how can dat be? Dere be only one chere…"

"I'd better call upon Charles for this one…"

With that Hank went to the door of the med lab and pressed a button that activated the two-way speaker system. He had it installed because not everyone in the mansion was a telepath…

"Charles, I'd appreciated it if you could join me down here, we have a situation that I'd like your op-"

Just then what sounded like a muffled scream echoed through the med lab, but when Hank looked at Rogue, hoping to find her awake, he got a surprise. Rogue's scream could be heard emanating from her, but her body was still lying on the med bed, completely unconscious. Hank looked a bit confused.

"Professor, you'd better get down here as soon as possible…"

Just as soon as Jean had clutched her side and Hank's voice cut off, she let go of her side and fell to her knees. Her hands went up to cover her ears as she heard it. Rogue's scream echoed in her head as if it were her own voice screaming. The pitch was abnormally high, and seemed to last forever, not the few seconds that reality let it run. Scott ran to her side and Jean was pleased that he hadn't noticed her side, but her reaction to the scream. She was relieved that someone else had heard it…

"Jean what's wrong?" Scott asked as he pulled her hands away from her ears

"What was that scream?"

"What scream?"

Jean looked at him with shock written all over her face. He had to have heard it! She couldn't be the only one to have heard it. Hank was on the speaker at the time, it came from there and he hadn't heard it? She felt like her ears were going to explode with the pitch of it and he hadn't heard it?

"That god-awful painful scream… I think it was…. Rogue."

That's when the door to the office opened and the professor entered followed by Logan. The speaker clicked back on as the door closed.

"Professor, you'd better get down here as soon as possible…" Hank's voice spoke over the speaker system. Jean looked at the professor from her position on the ground. Did you hear it? Oh please tell me you heard it! She asked him telepathically, not wanting to scare Scott any more than necessary.

Yes Jean I did, something feels wrong "Well Logan, you wanted to discuss something with Jean, now would be the time. If you'll excuse me, Scott I'd like you to accompany me to the med lab."

Scott looked at Jean, his worried expression plastered onto his face.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, go with the professor"

Scott nodded and stood up to follow the professor out of the room as Logan stepped aside, then went to help Jean stand up. As he was about to help her stand up, she quickly stood on her own, but winced as she stood up straight, her hands going to her sides hoping that the pressure might make the pain go away.

Jubilee had found a raft in the pool house and had brought it out to float on. Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee were just taking the afternoon easy and getting the most out of the beautiful weather that Storm had created for the day. With Jubilee floating on the raft that held her partially in the water, and the other three just lounging in the deck chairs, Kitty and Piotr were stealing secret glances at each other and chuckling when they noticed. Kurt had fallen asleep somewhere along the line when the sun had lulled him to sleep with the warmth. Bobby had decided that with most of the others busy in their own doings, he'd take the opportunity to lounge in the sun as well, but he wasn't expecting what he saw when he walked out onto the pool deck. When he saw Jubilee in her black and red bikini, his jaw dropped. Kitty noticed this and laughed, catching Bobby's attention and his eyes nearly popped out as he saw her in a bikini as well.

"Bobby! Come to join the party?" she said playfully noting the expression on his face at seeing the girls in their suits.

Bobby could only manage to get one word mumbled out of his mouth. "Eh… bikinis"

"What?" The look on Kitty's face was priceless… she honestly hadn't heard him.

"Uh… Wahinis?" was the only thing that Bobby could bring to mind, but somehow it seemed to fit the occasion. Kitty raised a brow at that one, not really believing that's what he had said.

"Excuse me?

"Ah, Wahinis… you know girls?

"Okay…" Kitty rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, and Bobby smirked at the fact that she hadn't laughed at him. He always had liked Kitty; she had a sense of humor like him. Bobby thought about joining the three occupants of the lounge chairs, but when he saw Piotr and Kitty begin a "poking to find tickle spots" contest, he figured he'd just go dump Jubilee off the raft and claim it as his own.


	5. Chapter five

note- sorry for the delay in updates, but it's been a bit busy lately for me, but be happy, I'm uploading two chapters this time!!! Please review… I really like to know what people think, and if they're following the story… or getting lost… or bored…

Storm had gone up to her room after locating the Professor and decided she'd take a nap, she hadn't been feeling very well since her little nightmare. That had shaken her up enough to keep her from sleeping most of the night. Just as she had lain down on her bed, and covered her eyes with her arm, there was a knock on her door. With a sigh she sat up and walked across her rather large room to the door, opening it she found Alison standing there a happy smile across her face.

"Alison" Storm stated, not really a hello, but more informing herself that was who was at the door.

"Hi, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Well actually yes, I was trying to take a nap."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll come back later" Alison turned and began walking down the hall. Ororo began to feel bad for turning the girl away. "Alison, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" The girl turned around.

"Well actually I was just wondering if I could borrow your Coldplay CD, I'm kind of experimenting with different types of music to see just what kinds of light I can produce with the different styles." Was what she rambled off in one long sentence that ended with a sort of silly smile. "I'll bring it back to you tomorrow"

Ororo smiled at the girl and nodded "Of course you can borrow it Alison" Storm turned around and walked across the expanse of her room towards her CD tower. Alison stood in the doorway and looked around her room.

"I keep forgetting just how big your room is compared to the others"

"And I am still grateful for Charles' graciousness. He was very accommodating to my claustrophobia." She spoke as she handed the girl the CD.

"Thanks, 'Yellow' is one of my favorite songs. I'll get this back to you soon." She smiled at her and turned and headed back down the hallway. Ororo closed the door with a sigh of weariness and lay back down on her bed closing her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Ororo heard a knock on the door once again. Groaning with irritation, she got up still feeling tired and opened her door. There stood Bobby and worried look on his face.

"Bobby, what is wrong?"

"I… I… I don't know how to say this…"

"Bobby, what is it?" Ororo's voice began to show the concern growing in her.

"It's Hank… he… he didn't make it." With that tears began to fall down the man's cheeks.

"What do you mean he didn't make it? Bobby what are you talking about?" A confused look began to form across her face. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Don't you though? I would have figured you to know… "

"Know what?" Ororo reached out and began to shake him, hoping he'd begin to make sense.

"Ow… that hurts!"

"What has happened Bobby?" She couldn't stop herself from shaking him, and she saw him begin to wince as her grip on his arms tightened.

"'Ro you're hurting me!" He yelled at her.

That's when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, it seemed to be made out of the shadows and moved quicker than anything she'd ever seen.

Crack

The sound brought her attention back to Bobby just in time to see his face go white.

Ororo screamed as she sat up in her bed and looked around. She had been asleep; it had been a dream, just another dream. It took her a few moments to finally calm herself enough to think clearly. She had been asleep for two hours, the day was still beautiful, which was odd due to the fact that it normally rained and stormed when she had a nightmare. She shook off the horrible feeling and that's when she remembered the shadows. Something had moved in the shadows in her dream, something she hadn't seen before. She knew she would have to discuss with someone.

Jean stood there with her hands holding her sides, her eyes closed and waited for the pain to subside as it always did. When she looked back at Logan she could see it in his eyes that he knew something had happened. She saw him sniff at the air and then look at her sternly.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm fine Logan, it's just a cramp"

"No it aint, I can smell the blood Jean… What happened to you?"

"You if you must know."

Logan seemed a bit confused by that one. He furrowed his brow and then looked at her with his left eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?"

"That dream you had the other night…" She caught Logan's worried glance as it surfaced and vanished just as quickly. "Yes I know about it." Jean lifted up the bottom of her shirt to expose the now red gauze on each of her sides to him, and pulling on the tape slowly showed him the three claw sized puncture wounds. "It wasn't my shoulders that you made contact with… I thought I'd had your hands far enough away from me when I went to wake you, but I was wrong."

"You mean to tell me, that dream was real?"

"No Logan, THAT dream was not real…" with a soft sigh, Jean lowered her shirt again and began to explain. "I had heard your nightmare about Weapon X in my head and went to wake you up, and that's when I caught the flashes of the other dream you'd been having, and just before I realized what was going to happen, I tried to move away."

Logan stood quiet for a moment "So I did attack you"

"In a sense yes" She began to try to search his mind for what he was thinking, but came up with nothing in the few seconds she'd tried.

"Scott I do wish you would try to relax" the professor stated plainly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Been a long day?" The professor smirked as he picked up on the tail end of that thought. "When is it not a long day around here?"

Scott let out a sigh and looked down at the floor as he tried to let his thoughts clear. The elevator doors began to slide open and they made their way down the hall towards the med-lab. As they walked through the doors they could see that Rogue was still in a coma on the bed and Remy was staring down at her like it was the last time he'd ever see her. Hank turned from the paper he was looking over as the men entered the room and the look on his face sent a new shiver of concern through Scott.

"I'm glad your hear Charles" Hank said as he sat down on the stool next to the bed. "There are some charts I'd like you to take a look at"

"What seems to be the problem?" Scott looked a bit lost on the whole situation.

"These readings… I don't think they're correct, but the machine is running perfectly."

The professor wheeled his chair over next to Hank and took the papers offered to him. The look that crossed his face was somewhere between confusion and bewilderment. He studied them a few moments and then looked back up at Hank.

"I don't think I'm reading these correctly, but if I am it looks as though… but that's not possible."

"That's why I called you down here, I wanted your opinion on this. I was also hoping you'd agree to try reading her mind, I think it might help."

Remy had been standing there watching the others talk about papers and readings and finally had taken enough to suit him.

"Okay mes amis Remy has taken jus' 'bout enough of dis, what you findin' dat you not lettin' Remy in on? When's da chere gonna wake up?"

Charles looked up from the papers and over in Remy's direction. "That's what we are trying to figure out." He handed the papers back to Hank and wheeled around to the end of the bed where Rogue's head lay. "Let's just hope I can shed a little light on the situation" he said as closed his eyes and began to concentrate on Rogue's mind. While the others just stood by watching and waiting to know what was going on inside her head, the professor was taken on a trip he hadn't packed for. Her mind wasn't hard to get into; it was finding his way around that was hard. He found himself back in the med lab, but she wasn't lying on the table, she was across the room screaming after having drained the life out of Logan and Remy. Once her scream subsided, he called out her name and watched her turn towards him confusion and sorrow splattered across her face. Then he saw the shadowed figure as it moved down the hallway into the darkness. He hadn't had time enough to determine what it was, only that it moved faster than anything he'd ever seen before in his life. Just then, as Rogue was walking towards him with tears streaming down her face he felt the psionic pull that brought him so suddenly out of her mind it startled him. As his mind freed itself from hers, he shook his head to bring back reality and felt a small throb in his temples for a brief moment before Scott's voice broke in.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I am, and I think she should be waking up very soon" He said with a very tiny smile playing at his mouth.

The second after he said those words, Rogue began to stir on the bed and Remy held his breath until he saw her eyes slowly begin to flutter open. He gripped her hand and held it so tightly that she began to wince and he let out a large sigh as she registered the pain.

"Re-Remy?" Her eyes blinked open as she saw him standing over her.

"Oui cherie, Remy is here."

Her eyes began to well with tears as she realized it had been a dream. "Ah thought ah'd lost ya." She raised her other hand to his cheek as a tear rolled down her own. "Let's never fight again…"

"Oui chere" were the only words Gambit could get out of his mouth before he had to fight back the tears that threatened to overflow his eyes.

Hank stood there in amazement as Rogue woke up. Once again the professor had done the task that he couldn't manage. Bringing someone's mind back to reality. He knew that Charles would require time to sort through the images he'd seen while searching her mind and would discuss them with him later. For now, he was just happy to see her awake. They all were.

Jubilee screamed as she suddenly hit the surface of the water, which in turn woke Kurt up from his nap in the sun. Kitty and Piotr just chuckled as she surfaced, wet hair hanging in her eyes and a look that screamed murder on her face as she saw Bobby kick back on her raft and smile at her in his usually cocky way.

"Oh sorry Jubes, didn't see you."

"So not cool Bobby…" she muttered as she made her way towards the stairs of the pool and stepped up onto the deck, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. As she walked past Kitty and Piotr, heard them chuckle at her she just glared at them. Kitty couldn't handle it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Oh man… the look… on your face… priceless!" she managed to get out in scattered breaths. Jubilee just grumbled and leaned back in her chair giving Bobby a look of utter hatred. As Kitty reached over to poke Piotr's side he stood up causing her to fall over onto his chair. "Umf… what the-?" Now it was Jubilee's turn to laugh as Kitty fell face first into the chair and struggled to get up which only caused the gap between the lounges to increase sending her to the ground in a heap.

"Hey… now that wasn't very nice." Kitty stated in a small pout as she looked up at Piotr.

"Okay, now that was funny!" Jubilee said as her sudden bad mood seemed to pass as Kitty fell. Piotr bent over and helped Kitty up, feeling completely responsible, but instead of putting her on her feet like a gentlemen, he smirked at her, and with as much gentleness as possible, turned and tossed her into the pool. This only caused Jubilee to laugh harder, Kurt to start laughing and Bobby to be knocked off the raft as Kitty hit the surface right next to where he was floating. Kitty surfaced with a shocked look on her face and swam to the side where Piotr was standing and pulled herself out, then stood up and looked at him with a blank expression. Then turned, grabbed her towel and walked into the house.

"Boy, she's pissed" Bobby commented as he wiped the water from his eyes again.

"Is she myad at _me_?" Piotr asked, worry apparent in his voice

"I would think so Pete, you're the one who tossed her in." Bobby said before he dunked himself back into the water then jumped back onto the raft.

"Perhaps I vill go tell her dat I'm sorry" was the trail of words that lingered behind him as he walked back into the house.

Kurt, finding nothing else to keep his attention, drifted back off to sleep while Jubilee still sat staring bloody murder at Bobby who was still lounging on her raft and still smiling like the cocky little shit he could be. Just as she was about to get up to go steal it back, she saw Alison Blaire walk through the door of the mansion wearing her bikini top and a pair of shorts and carrying a boom box. As she plugged it in, Bobby's attention was drawn to her and she smiled as she pressed play and turned around, unbuttoned her shorts and shimmied out of them. Bobby's jaw dropped once again as she walked to the steps and then into the water. He didn't even notice her grab the raft and pull it out from under him. He took notice as he found himself once again under the water. Alison smiled and looked at Jubilee.

"This yours kiddo?"

"Yeah thanks." She plastered a phony smile on her face. "I don't really need it right now if you'd like to use it."

"Thanks" She was about to jump onto it when she felt Bobby's hands grab around her waist and pull her under.

"That's it I'm done with the sun." Jubilee said as she stood up, grabbed her towel and walked over to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, you may want to go inside, I mean I don't know if blue people can get sun burnt, but you don't wanna sleep out here all day." Kurt looked up at her and nodded in his sleepy daze and followed her inside. As Bobby surfaced with Alison they looked around.

"Where'd everyone go?" Bobby asked. Alison just smiled and reached up, put her hand on his head and pushed him under. "Don't know Bobby".

Jean sighed as she walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs near Charles' desk. As she sat down she winced slightly, went rigid holding her breath and then relaxed as the shockwave of pain went away. She looked back at Logan who was still just standing there looking at her.

"You look pale darlin', you really should be lyin down."

"I should, but that would raise concerns with the others" She retorted.

"You mean no one knows?"

"I thought I'd let you decide on whether or not anyone but you, me and the Professor should know what happened."

"So ol' one-eye didn't put you up to sneakin into my room…" he half muttered to himself.

"No Logan, Scott did not put me up to it, like I said, I could hear your dream in my head, it was right after my nightm-" She cut herself off at that one hoping to everything he wouldn't ask about it.

"What nightmare? I thought you worked on those with Chuck."

"I did, but they came back" she sighed.

She stood up then and walked towards the bookshelf half looking for something half trying to avoid Logan's eyes. Logan walked slowly over to her and stood next to her the smell of blood was a bit stronger which meant that the wounds weren't healing properly. He took her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it to reaveal the gauze with growing bloodspots in them. He looked her in the eyes and wrapped his arms around her in a light hug. "I'm sorry darlin'. You really should go rest, or they'll never heal properly." There was a knock on the door then and Jean reflexively pulled away from him. She took a step back just as the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled looking Storm.

"Where is the professor?"

"Down in the med lab tending to Rogue? Why, what's wrong?" Jean asked as she approached her friend.

"I am alright Jean, I was just wondering where he had gone too, we never did get to finish our conversation."

Jean took a moment to read into her friend's mind and soon discovered the nightmare she'd had a few moments ago but was stopped by a thought that ran through the woman's mind. Please don't Jean pulled back and just looked at the woman with concern. "Ororo, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, it was just a bad dream. I am going to go try to sleep again, I still feel tired."

"I think you should take her advice" Logan suddenly chimed in to Jean from the back of the room.

With a sigh Jean realized that he was right, she was tired and did need to rest. "All right, I'll follow you upstairs Ro." Jean looked over her shoulder at Logan and saw him nod at her to go and then she turned and followed her friend out of the room and down the hall. Logan took a deep breath and could still smell Jean in the air and on his shirt. He decided that another round in the Danger Room might be worthwhile, and almost therapeutic. That's where he spent most of his time anyways, but first he'd stop in and check on Rogue's progress.

Piotr had followed Kitty inside and saw that she wasn't in the rec room but heard someone opening the fridge in the kitchen and decided to see if she was there. As he walked into the room he saw Kitty standing in front of the open fridge drinking out of the orange juice jug. She hadn't seen him walk in.

"So you're da von who's been drinking from de jug." He purred a little louder than normal in an attempt to startle her. His attempt worked as Kitty nearly spit orange juice all over the inside of the fridge as she lowered the jug from her lips. After coughing slightly a few times she put the lid back on the jug, placed it in the fridge and closed the door calmly. As she turned to face Piotr, her look was stern but not really upset.

"Are you just trying to give me a heart attack today? That's the second time you've SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" She yelled at him with a playful smirk prying at her lips. She watched as he leaned against the doorway and just smiled at her. She leaned back against the fridge and looked at him smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's not a nothing look Piotr." She replied as a slight blush crossed her face when she remembered that she was still only in her bikini and knew that he had a crush on her.

"I vas yust noticing how much I like dat svimsuit on you Kitty. It is very flattering." He smirked at her again.

Kitty blushed a bit and began searching for her towel only to realize she'd hung it over the door next to where he was standing. She took the few steps across the kitchen to retrieve her towel and then wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you Pete, that was very… flattering, and slightly embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, I did nyet mean to insult."

"No it was quite the opposite." She mumbled to herself as she blushed once again. "Didn't you say you wanted to borrow a CD? I could go get it for you…" Her voice faded away as she suddenly realized just how close to him she was and how much taller than her he was.

"I already borrowed it, but you could come wit me to gyet it out of my room." He told her not realizing just how that sounded. It did dawn on him when Kitty took a step closer to him.

"Or we could just go up to my room…"

"But my room is bigger. After all I am a big guy!" He smiled as he stood up straight again and smiled at her like a little boy.

"Just how big are you?" Her words fell out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about what she was saying and how it would sound. Kitty now feeling very embarrassed looked down at the ground just in time to miss him blush a deep red.

"Look Pete, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say-" Her words were cut off as he leaned down and kissed her. The look of shocked surprise was still lingering on her face when he broke the kiss. "Well now I am glad I said that"

"Ew! Get a room!" Jubilee's voice cut into the conversation as Kitty saw her standing in the other room with a disgusted look on her face.

"We plan too" Kitty replied with a blushing smile as she took Piotr's hand and lead him out of the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Jubilee muttered as the two left the room. She turned to Kurt who had just walked into the mansion. "Did you see them?" Kurt nodded a no and looked at her a bit confused. "You're lucky then." She shook her head and walked away towards the stairs and her room to go change.

It had been a long day for Scott and he was showing the signs of the weariness that plagued him. He had listened to Hank try to argue with Rogue about staying in the lab overnight and decided he needed to go sleep for a while. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and then jumped into the argument.

"I think it would be best for all of us to get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Ah agree, but ah do not want to sleep down here tonight. Ah want to sleep in mah own bed!" Rogue was now sitting up on the bed sternly stating her opinion to Hank who was still insisting it was best for her to stay in here, just in case. Hank was just about to respond to Rogue's argument when the doors to the lab slid open and Logan strode in. If looks could kill Rogue's expression would have left him a bloody mess on the floor, but hers was topped by the one Remy sported. Logan stopped in his tracks when he saw the looks they were giving him, and for once honestly felt the guilt of having attacked her. It took all the strength Rogue had in her at the moment not to jump off that bed and rip him apart. Remy on the other hand… didn't have the restraint that she did. He began to walk towards Logan with a look of furry across his face. He would have reached him if Scott hadn't been standing where he was. Remy had pulled a card out and was charging it up just as he passed Scott who grabbed Remy's arm and held him back.

"Let me go mon ami…" He said as he glared at Scott.

"No Remy, I wont. I don't think a fight is what we need right now."

"I aint' here to fight anyone, I just wanted to know how she was." Logan grumbled

"Get out!" Rogue seemed to break the tension everyone was feeling. "Just get out of here Logan, ah don't feel like looking at ya right now."

Logan looked around at all their faces and with a look of defeat rarely seen on his face he turned and left feeling the pang of guilt inside grow to encompass his whole being. He had no idea just how bad he'd hurt her, but he knew it must have been pretty bad. He could hear their voices as he walked down the hall still arguing over where she'd stay the night and as Hank finally caved into her demands he smirked. She still had her spunk that was for sure.

Rogue smiled half heartedly as Hank caved into her protests and stood up to gather herself and thank him. He did have a good argument, but she had been determined. After all he had examined her and found nothing wrong, so why couldn't she sleep in her own bed? Hank still looked concerned for her as she took Remy's hand in her own and the two of them walked out the lab.

"I don't like this Charles, I would feel much better if I could monitor her overnight, I'd like to get more readings on the dreams she was having."

"I'm afraid that Rogue wouldn't have it any other way. She went through quite a bit today." The professor replied.

"I think we all did…" Scott said wearily.

"Scott, you look horrible. Have you been sleeping?" Hank's professional manner began to take over as he looked him over and began to search for the records he was reading.

"Not as much as I should be. Jean's having nightmares again."

Hank looked up quickly at that one. "She is? That's odd…"

"I know and it's keeping me awake at night too."

Charles broke in then, he could see that the day was drawing to a close and the time for everyone to turn in was taking vast approach. "I suggest that we all get some rest. Hank I'd like to discuss some things with you tomorrow."

Hank nodded "I've got just a bit more work to do down here so why don't you two join the others upstairs, and I'll be up there later."

Scott nodded and turned happily to leave the lab, he wanted to go see Jean, and to try to get a good night's sleep, but that was only if she didn't have another nightmare.

Jean followed Ororo down the hall but instead of following her upstairs she stopped at the bottom step and looked up at her friend. With one last fleeting effort of hope to help her she stopped her too. "Storm?" She called after the woman.

"Yes Jean?" She asked back as she turned around on the stairs to look at her friend.

"What's wrong…you seem, not your self"

"I do not wish to talk about it."

"Not even with me?" Jean almost pleaded with the woman and then saw her resolve begin to crumble.

"I had a very upsetting dream just a while ago" Storm avoided her friend's eyes.

"What kind of dream?" Jean's voice began to carry a tone of worry.

"I dreamt that Hank had died and then I… I… killed Bobby." Her voice began to break as a tear rolled down her cheek and she sat down on the stair she was standing on. Jean moved up the two steps to sit down next to her.

"It was just a dream Ro, don't let it upset you so much." She put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a small hug. "I've been having bad dreams too…" She admitted to her. "I dreamt that I killed Scott." Her voice had dropped in volume to almost a whisper. She dropped her hands into her lap letting her elbow cover the spot of blood beginning to seep through her shirt. She winced a bit a shot of pain ran from her sides reminding her that she needed to change the bandages. "Come on, I'll walk you up to your room." The two girls gathered themselves and began heading upstairs, when they reached Storm's room, she stopped and turned towards Jean.

"You said you have been having nightmares as well?"

"Yes, I had one last night, why?"

"I was just wondering" She sighed and then turned and walked into her room she smiled at Jean as she turned around and slowly pushing the door closed "goodnight Jean"

"Goodnight Ro" Jean slowly turned and made her way towards the elevator not really sure if she would make it to the med lab otherwise.

As Jean stepped out of the elevator she saw Scott and the Professor approaching. She took a deep breath that caught in her throat as a wave of pain swept her sides.

"Jean" Scott said surprise rising in his voice.

"Scott, what are you doing down here still?"

"That would be my fault Jean" the Professor chimed in. I wanted to give you time to discuss things with Logan He sent her way on a telepathic note.

"Actually I was going to ask you what you were doing down here." Scott asked.

"I was just going to finish up some of the paperwork I was working on this morning."

"Alright, but try not to be down here to long, you need your rest Jean, we all do." Scott yawned at the last of his words; it was the first time all day he'd let his exhaustion be seen.

"I'll try not to be" she couldn't help but smile at him. She took a few steps forward and gave him a soft kiss before walking on down the hallway and turning to see Scott and Charles vanish inside the closing elevator. She sighed and looked down at her powder blue shirt that now had two large red spots beginning to grow larger on the sides. She turned around and headed towards the sliding doors that were the entrance to the med lab. As the doors began to open she lifted the edge of her shirt and went to grab the edge of the bandage when a voice broke the silence.

"Jean? What are you-" Hank's voice started but when he saw the blood-soaked bandage she was reaching for he stopped short and stared at her.

"Hank… what are you doing still here?"

"I was going over a few of Rogue's files… what happened to you?"

"I… had a bad dream?" She questioningly stated hoping he'd believe her.

"I heard about that, but I want to know what has happened to your sides." Hank stood arms crossed over his massive chest and just stared at her knowing he'd break her eventually.

"I'd rather not discuss that Hank, least Logan get in even more trou-" She cut herself short and the horrified look on her face told Hank that she hadn't meant to say that.

"Logan?"

She sighed and figured she'd better tell him. "Logan was having a nightmare, I could hear it in my head and tried to get him awake, but his nightmare changed and I saw it to late and this is what happens when your telepathy is belated." She rambled out as she lifted her shirt and pulled off the two bandages to reveal the deep puncture wounds in her sides.

"Oh my stars and garters Jean, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't Hank"

"Why Jean? I could have-"

"What would you have done that I didn't?" She made her way across the med lab and began fishing around for the supplies she needed to re-bandage herself. "The Professor knows, Logan knows, and I took care of the wounds."

"Does Scott know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way as long as I can."

"He'll find out eventually"

"I know, but I don't want him to know just yet. Scott and Logan already have enough conflicts between them, I don't want to be more of a conflict than I already am."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There was more reason why I went into Logan's room then just to wake him up Hank" She muttered under her breath.

The sun had fallen behind the horizon outside and shifted the shadows in the house as Kurt watched Jubilee walk away. He still felt just a bit confused as to what she had been talking about but shrugged it off. He shook his head and was just about to teleport himself back up to his own room to change when he heard Remy's voice drifting down the hall and growing steadily closer with each word.

"Chere Remy didn't mean to offend you"

"Ah know ya didn't Remy, but yer not going to fight him"

"Now chere, what kind of man would Remy be if he let da Wolverine attack you and not fight back?"

"Remy, Ah've stated mah piece. Now ah'm going ta bed and if you care to join me, you'll be makin a promise not ta fight him." She crossed her arms as best she could with crutches under them and just looked at him sternly. She looked kind of funny trying to be serious with crutches and a cast on her foot, but she still came off as serious as ever. "Well? What do you say Remy LeBeau?"

"Oui Chere, Remy promise he wont fight…" He defeatedly stated.

As Rogue smirked and turned making her way up the stairs, Remy sighed and began to head through the rec room towards the pool, he needed some air. Kurt hadn't realized that a shadow had befallen him as he stood listening to their conversation. He didn't realize it until he decided to speak.

"Vhy do you let her talk to you like dat Remy?" He asked softly from the dark of the shadows. Remy went stiff and began to look around like a deer in headlights. Kurt then took a few steps closer to him wondering what his problem was. "Are you alright?

"Merde Kurt, don' do dat mon ami. Remy thought he was hearin voices…" He breathed out letting the tension drain from him as he searched his trench coat pockets for his pack of cigarettes. "Now what was dat you asked me?"

"Vhy do you let her talk to you like dat?"

Remy paused a moment and thought on that question a bit after having found the packet he was searching for. "Remy lets de chere talk to him like dat because he loves her. Join me?" He held up a cigarette and raised an eyebrow at him but Kurt just shook his head no.

"I need to change and, I don't smoke." He smiled at Remy.

pop

All that remained was a few fingers of smoke and the slight smell of brimstone. Kurt had bypassed the stairs and elevator and took his own shortcut to his room. Remy shrugged and decided that outside would be nice, it was dark now and pool always made a nice area to relax around. He pulled the doors open and stepped outside not remembering to close them behind him and walked the short distance to the pool grounds. As he reached the grounds he began to hear voices and the splashing of water. The closer he got, the clearer he could see who was in the water. Bobby and Alison were splashing around and trying to dunk one another. Remy tried to stay as much into the shadows as possible but gave himself away when he lit the tip of his cigarette. Bobby turned first as the small light caught his attention.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked toward the light. Alison soon noticed it as well but wasn't nearly as concerned with it.

"It's probably just Kurt, you know how well he blends into shadows."

"Non, Kurt don' smoke" Remy spoke from in the shadows and then took a few steps forward to sit on one of the lounge chairs.

"What're you doing out here?" Bobby questioned as he swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. Remy took a big drag on the cigarette and blew out a long stream of smoke.

"De chere don' like it when Remy smoke in de bedroom."

"Man are you whipped" Bobby mumbled.

"What do you mean by dat mon ami?"

"That's just the pig headed way of saying that Rogue controls you." Alison replied with a smirk at Bobby as she headed for the pool steps and eventually her towel. Remy chuckled, as he understood what it meant. "When you love a femme dat can trow you trough da wall an' suck de life from you wit a touch, you give her as much control as she wants."

"I guess you got a point, Rogue is kinda strong" Bobby stated with a questionable look.

"Kinda strong? Bobby what the hell is wrong with you… Gambit just said she throws him through walls, I know, I've seen it happen before!"

"Oui, most have. De chere can loose her temper fast, and Remy doesn't move out of de way dat fast…" He rubbed his back where the slight bruise had begun to form from the argument that morning which ended with him hitting a wall. He then took the last drag on his spent cigarette, let out the smoke then charged it and flicked it into the distance. He couldn't help but smirk as the butt exploded with a soft pop. "Well Remy best be getting back up to de chere, she get lonely after a while, if you know what Remy means." Bobby smiled and let a silent laugh escape him as Remy stood up and stretched then saw the disgusted look on Alison's face.

"Way too much information Gambit, way to much."

Remy just smiled that charming Cajun smile of his. "Good night mon amies" Remy called as he began his stroll back towards the house.

"Night Gambit" Bobby and Alison called in unison after him.

"So what do ya wanna do now? Most of the house is probably asleep, or doing…. Other things." Bobby blushed just a bit at that and Alison rolled her eyes at him. "There's supposed to be a good movie on tonight." Bobby said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Really? What movie?"

"Spiderman. It's on HBO."

"Alright, I guess we could watch it, nothing better to do." She sighed as she pulled her shorts on and picked up her boom box then motioned for him to go first. "Lead the way"

"Why do I always have to go first?"

"Because I like staring at your ass Bobby" Alison smiled.

"Really?" Bobby's face lit up.

"No, it's cause I can't see all that great in the dark" Alison stated as the light faded from Bobby's face.

"Oh, right." Bobby turned and started to head out but stopped and looked at her again. "You know that wasn't funny, cruel yes, but not funny." Then he began to lead the way again.

"I know Bobby, but I can't help it, you're just so fun to tease!" She called at him as she began to follow him back towards the house.


	6. Chapter six

A/N this first part was a last minute edit for this site, for the extened version, go to adultfanfiction.net and find me there!

Kitty followed Pete up the stairs noting just how nervous he seemed to be, which she found a little funny. She wouldn't have figured Pete to be the nervous type... but then again, lots of men are nervous when it comes to women. As she stepped into his room she noted just how much of a bachelor pad it was, the walls were bare but the closet was open and rather messy. well at least he's normal she thought to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"Vell dis is my room" he stated a slight crack in his voice.

"Yes it is" Kitty replied as she locked the door and smiled at him.

Jubilee sat in her room trying to read a magazine but growing steadily bored with it, she closed it and tossed it on her nightstand. With a sigh she began to wonder where Logan was at, he was always interesting company, and she really wanted to tell him about the picnic anyways. She decided that she wasn't tired and got off her bed, fished around in her drawers from something to wear other than pajamas, and found a pair of denim shorts and one of Logan's old tee's that he'd given her after it shrank. After changing she set out to find Logan who she figured was either in the kitchen, or the danger room. As she was walking out of her room, she could hear some very… interesting noises… drifting down the hallway from one of the rooms. As she had to pass by most of the rooms on her way to the stairs or elevator she guessed she'd be able to figure out where they were coming from. She had an idea of where, but didn't want to think on it until she reached Piotr's door and her suspicions were confirmed. 'oh gross' she thought to herself and quickly moved on down the hall. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear whispers from Rogue's room and caught something from Remy about too much noise draining into his room. That struck her as odd until she remembered that his room is two down from Piotr's. She shook her head and began to descend the stairs one at a time. When she reached the bottom she looked around and found no one awake. "Odd, someone's always up and around in this place" she mumbled to herself, then heard the fridge open in the kitchen and let out a relieved sigh. She walked down the hallway until she reached the elevator and waited for it to open then shuffled inside, her bare feet thudding softly on the ground. As the doors opened and she began to walk down the hallway of the next level, she could hear the soft lingering noises emitting from the Danger Room. Logan was awake, and she wanted to talk to him. Instead of heading up to the control room like normal, she thought she'd cure her boredom by joining him in the fight so she opened the door and stepped inside just in time to be missed by the large foot of a sentinel. As the huge interactive hologram was about attack him, Jubilee cut in with a nice display of her "fireworks", taking the machine out and causing Wolverine to turn in her direction.

"End Program" He shouted as the holograms flickered out and he stood there staring at her. "What he hell are you doin in here kid? You could have been killed!"

"Not likely considering they were only holograms Wolvie…" She remarked as she leaned against the wall near the door.

"You know I told you to stay out when this place is bein used… 'specially when I'm the one usin it."

"I couldn't sleep and got bored so I thought I'd track you down for company and knew that was the only way to really get your attention."

"Well ya should have gone to the control room like everyone else does…" he growled at her.

"Oh come on Wolvie, I'm fine!"

"Well the last thing I want happen to you is what I did ta Rogue…" He snarled and pushed passed her into the hallway. The stunned and confused look on Jubilee's face told him that she hadn't heard.

"Wh-what did you do to her?"

"Lets just say she wont be talkin' to me for a few days… hell maybe even weeks."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

Logan turned around and the look of the 'concerned father' crossed his face as it almost always did when he talked to Jubes.

"I nearly killed her… and I might have done the same to you in that situation, and I never want that chance to come up Jubes…" He stated as he stepped into the elevator with her behind him and just staring at him in disbelief.

Hank obviously hadn't heard Jean's last remark, or had chosen to ignore it, and had gone back to gathering up his paperwork into an organized pile and setting it aside so he could look over them in the morning. Jean had retrieved the bandaging supplies she needed and was laying them out on the counter when Hank stepped towards her.

"At least let me help you Jean"

"Thanks, I could you your help, these aren't easy to cover on your own."

"I would gather so much from how poorly you seemed to have bandaged them… this morning?"

"Actually it was in the middle of the night, I was terrified I was going to wake someone up." Jean paused as she began to cut square pieces of gauze but feeling the uncomfortable silence grow she tried to change the subject. "So how's Rogue? I see she got to sleep in her own room tonight."

"Yes she did. She wouldn't let me keep her here for observations, she can be rather stubborn at times."

"I think all of us can Hank" she replied. She held a square piece of gauze to one of her sides as Hank applied the tape to its borders.

"I hear you're having nightmares again Jean" a concerned tone crossed his voice as he spoke the words. "I thought the professor worked on that with you.

"It was one nightmare, he did work with me on it, and it's not really any of your concern Hank" Jean stated angrily as she placed the gauze back into its drawer.

"Jean"

"Hank don't, I have enough people bothering me about this, I don't want it from you as well!" she yelled at him.

The look on his face showed her just how deep she'd hurt him. "I'm sorry, I know you're concerned, but you really don't need to be. I'm a big girl Hank, I can take care of myself."

"Jean you're my friend, I care about you and don't like to see you battle things needlessly alone."

"I know Hank" she replied softly and then smiled as he yawned. "Go on up to bed, you look exhausted" he nodded sleepily and turned to leave. He got halfway across the room and stopped.

"Jean?"

"Yeah Hank?"

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." With that Hank left the med-lab. Jean finished cleaning up and left shortly after. As she reached the elevator she did a quick mental check on the mansions' status. Everything seemed in order except… Jubilee, she wasn't in her room. Jean narrowed her eyes and mentally searched the premises. She sighed when she finally found the girl; she was with Logan in the danger room. The doors slid open and she stepped out and sighed 'time to sleep' she thought to herself and headed off down the hall.

Jubilee was glad the elevator was quick to take them up two stories to the main level. She didn't like uncomfortable silences, especially with her Wolvie. She didn't know what he'd done to Rogue and after his words to her, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. As the doors opened they both stepped out again and Logan took a few steps towards the kitchen and Jubilee towards the stairs.

"Wolvie?"

"Yeah kid?" he stopped and turned around.

"I- good night" she sighed.

"'night kiddo" he turned and headed back towards the kitchen. Jubilee went up to her room and fell into a tense sleep. Logan opened the fridge and sniffed around, then decided he didn't want anything and closed it. He found that he wasn't really hungry, but tired and he left the kitchen forgoing the elevator and climbed the stairs up to his room. As he turned down the hallway he yawned and caught the different scent on the air. He could smell Jubilee, but he also caught a drift of Jean. He figured she'd gone to check on Jubilee and make sure she was accounted for. He made his way down towards the end of the hallway and opened the door to his room. As he closed the door he noticed that Jean's scent hadn't faded, it had gotten stronger.

"What are ya doin in here Jean?" he questioned

"I need to talk to you Logan" she spoke softly from the back wall of his room "about the other night".

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I've already told ya sorry for hurtin ya, what else do you want from me?"

"That's not the night I'm talking about Logan" she said as she began to cross the room towards him. "You know the night I'm talking about" She whispered as she crossed closer to him.

"What about it?"

"I gather you haven't told Scott" She muttered as they came face to face.

"Now why would I do that darlin?"

Jean nodded her head in a silent 'good' and then brought her hands up to his face and leaned in and kissed him. She felt his hands begin to roam her body as they kissed but when his hands put a slight pressure on her injured sides she had to break the kiss.

"Ow…" she cried softly and backed a few steps away.

"Jean…"

"Logan, I can't do this, I'm sorry"

"I'm not" he took a step towards her but she just backed away again and then started to walk towards the door. She was about to grasp the doorknob when she felt his hand lightly grip her arm.

"Don't leave"

"Logan I have to"

"Why?"

Jean paused. The thought that crossed her mind first was not the one she thought it would be. "Logan please let me go…"

"Why do you have to Jean? Just answer me that." He released his grip on her arm but she didn't move.

"I don't know anymore Logan" She replied as she opened the door and left his room.

Hank stirred in his bed as the beams of sunlight came dancing through the curtains on his window. He opened one eye slightly to see that the face of the bedside clock read 7 am. He pondered sleeping a little bit longer and closed his eye again when the voice of the professor drifted into his mind. Hank, I'd like to see you in my office if I could. Figuring that an extra hour of sleep was out of the question, Hank got up from the bed and headed for the shower. One big problem in living in a house with psychics was that they always knew the exact moment you were awake, especially when you wanted to sleep in. With a still half weary yawn, Hank stepped out of the shower and toweled off before stepping into some clean clothes he'd laid out the night before. As he stepped out into the hallway, closing his door behind him, he took notice of the silence in the hall and all the closed doors. Then it dawned on him that it was Sunday, that's why he'd wanted to sleep in; he knew there wasn't going to be much going on. With a sigh he took the flight of stairs down to the main level and headed off towards Charles' office. His knuckles rapped softly on the door before turning the handle and pushing open the door. He turned around and found Charles' sitting at his desk with the readings from Rouge strewn all around.

"Good morning Hank" He said as he looked up from the paper he was examining.

"Morning Charles"

"I was wondering if you'd like to look over these with me. I would love to get your opinion on some of these readings."

"I'm glad you offered, some of them had me rather confused." He replied as he sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"They have me confused as well Hank, I've never seen this kind of brain activity before, it's almost as if…"

"As if there were two people in her head" He finished the statement for him.

"Yes, that's what I was afraid you were going to say. There's something that has been troubling me ever since I ventured into her unconscious mind the other day." Hank nodded awaiting his information. "When I was trying to bring her mind back to into the reality of her situation, I saw something that shouldn't have been there."

"Shouldn't have been there? What do you mean by that?"

"There was something else in her mind, I'm still not clear as to what it could be, but it was a separate entity from Rouge. It came out of the shadows and forced my link to sever before I could probe into what it was."

"Entity? What kind of entity could manifest itself into a person's dreams?"

"I'm not sure yet Hank, but I intend to find out, before it becomes a problem."

"Perhaps we should discuss this with Jean as well, she may have more input into the entity than we can come up with between us."

"Yes, perhaps she can shed a little bit more light on the subject."

Rogue awoke from a very tense sleep feeling the pain in her leg as she tried to move it. She decided to make a comment to Hank about making a cast that's easier to sleep with. As she started to stretch to work out the cramps that always seem to develop in one's sleep, she felt Remy begin to stir. She always thought he slept a little deep, and when he simply mumbled about her moving around and fell back into a soft snore she knew she thought correctly. When she sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling her foot softly off the bed, he finally woke up.

"What time is it?" He grumbled sleepily

"It's 'bout 8 o'clock Sugah" Rogue said through a yawn.

"Why we gotta get up so early?" He asked as he rolled over onto his back the majority of the sheet rolling with him, as he had hogged most of it anyways.

"We don't Remy, but ah caint sleep no more…" She sighed and grabbed her crutches from the floor and used them to brace herself against as she stood up. "Now are ya gonna help me take a bath or do ah have to go get Scott to help meh?" She gave him her most innocent damsel in distress look She saw him pause in thought and look at her, then he replied as he rolled over onto his side and away from her.

"Remy want to go back to sleep chere" he couldn't see the infuriated look on Rogue's face.

"Remy LeBeau… you have two choices. You can either get your lazy Cajun ass outta bed and help me, for which I will love you forever; or you can lay there and sleep but when you get up, yer gonna pack up yer things and sleep alone in yer own bed from now on." It took a moment for the words to register in his mind, but when they did he knew she'd hit him with the ultimate consequence; no sex.

"Alright petite, you win." Remy tossed the covers aside and stood up to stretch. Rogue just had to smile at that, after all in her eyes he had an amazing body, a little skinny, but amazing nonetheless. "You know ever since Hank created dat necklace for you, you seem to win more arguments." He smiled at her as he crossed the room towards her. He actually was thrilled that Hank had refined her collar down to the beautiful necklace she wore often. It made fights with her easier to take when she couldn't throw him through a wall, granted she still threw him into the wall, and it made it possible for them to finally share a bed. "So how 'bout we go take dat bath now?" Rogue smiled at him as he walked into the bathroom and began to run a nice warm bath.

"Ya know, sometimes you make it so hard to be mad at you Remy LeBeau…"

"Oui, but dat is de point non?"

"Sometimes ya can be a real asshole, but ah still love ya sugah" she said as she crutched her way across the room. She saw him smile and blush just a little.

"J'tamie aussie mon chere…" The words rolled off his lips like honey, French always did. Rogue felt goose bumps form all over her body, hearing him speak French had a tendency to do that to her.

"Oh ah love it when ya talk French to me." She cooed as she set down the crutches and hobbled over to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oui, Je savior" his smile grew wider as he watched her eyes twinkle.

"Why Remy LeBeau, ah do believe yer flirtin with me…"

"But of course" He replied as he turned the water off and grabbed the sponge.

"Oh a sponge bath?"

"Oui, a sponge bath…"


	7. Chapter seven

sorry for such the short post, but I haven't had the time to revise lately so I can only post this next part cause it didn't need it. Please review… please!

The little alarm clock on the nightstand began to beep a soft two-tone pulse that woke her up. Kitty reached over and grabbed the clock staring at it through the haze of sleep. She found the off button and clicked it and set the clock back onto the nightstand. She lay flat on her back staring up at the ceiling just listening to her own breathing, just as she was lulling herself back into a light sleep she heard Poitr's snore… it was almost cute to hear him snore. With such a large frame, he snored really quiet, almost like a girl would. With a soft chuckle she wrapped the top blanket around her small form and began to rummage around the room to find her clothes. She tired to keep as quiet as possible so as not to wake Piotr, but with him snoring softly, she figured that there was little chance of that. As she finally pulled together the last of her clothes, she dropped the sheet and started to dress chuckling a bit as she remember the preceding events and just how her clothes wound up everywhere. When she was done, she began to search through his desk for a pen and paper, finding what she needed she scribbled down a few words, folded the paper and left it on the nightstand where he could find it. She made her way to the door and very quietly pulled it open and stepped out shutting it just as quietly behind her. With a sigh of relief that she hadn't woke him up she headed towards the stairs, she needed coffee.

Ororo had just sat down in the quiet of the kitchen looking out the window at the world outside. The world seemed so calm and peaceful this early in the morning. She never even heard Kitty enter the room until the girl stumbled and the items on the countertop were moved about in chaos. When she looked over at the girl she saw the frustrated yet slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Are you alright Kitty?"

"Coffee, just need coffee" the girl stammered out as she reached for the pot before she noticed she hadn't gotten a mug out yet. "Right need mug…"

"Are you sure you are all right?"

As she found the mug she wanted and poured her coffee she moved across the room and sat across the table from her friend. Kitty sipped her coffee and finally began to feel herself waking up. She smiled at Ororo as the two girls enjoyed the quiet of the morning, for soon the mansion would be bustling with people and the quiet would be gone.

"You look tired Ro" Kitty stated matter-of-factly.

"I have not been sleeping all that well" she sighed but then smiled at the girl "you on the other hand look like you slept rather well".

Kitty blushed as she thought about how little sleep she had gotten.

"Well I didn't sleep much, but the little sleep I got was really good."

"Why did you not sleep well?"

"Oh I slept just fine, just not very much. Piotr kinda kept me… up and awake."

"Poitr?" she asked as her face lit up with the chance to catch up on gossip.

"Yeah" she chuckled as she sipped her coffee again, then looking up at Storm with a big smile she lowered her voice a bit. "Actually I'm surprised we didn't wake anyone up." She blushed a bit at that one.

"And when did all this start to happen between you and him?"

"Well you know, these things just kinda happen on their own…" she began to trail off but decided not to finish her sentence as she saw Hank walk in the kitchen seeking out coffee as well. The two girls began to giggle as he turned to look at them.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all Hank, merely girl talk" Kitty managed to get out through her giggles. "Well thanks for the coffee talk 'Ro, but I should go wake Pete up now." Kitty smiled as she stood up and refilled her coffee before striding out of the kitchen. Hank looked confused as he sat down in the chair Kitty had just left.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not really Hank, just gossip"

"Well then what did Kitty mean exactly about needing to wake up Pete?"

"It's none of your business Hank" She teased him playfully.

Hank sipped his coffee slowly as his brain began to process the words. Then an almost confused look crossed his face.

"Wait so Kitty and Pete are sleeping together?"

Ororo just smiled as she sipped her coffee and went back to looking out the window.

"Well, well, well, what next?" was all Hanks still sleepy mind could process out into spoken words.

Jean rolled over onto her side and felt Scott stir next to her before his arm wrapped around her waist. 3 a.m., she'd been awake for hours and all she could think about was Logan's question of why. It bothered her to no end that she hadn't told him, but what bothered her more was that she hadn't told Scott. She'd known this was going to happen for a while, but was to blind to believe it. Scott didn't seem to have time for her anymore, and when he did have time for her, he didn't spend it with her. That's why she'd strayed, she hadn't meant to but these things can happen. That's about the time the nightmares had started again. She kept having them and they got worse each night, but just recently she'd started to notice something… different. There was always a part of the nightmare that was black, shadowed almost, like it wasn't her dreaming it. She lay there rolling this over in her mind for almost an hour before she even realized that Scott had thrown his arm around her waist. She hadn't even noticed the slight pain it inflicted when she breathed with the weight of it there. Her eyes began to water as she kept thinking of the reason she couldn't give to Logan. She should have told him, she should tell Scott too before things began to get to complicated. She felt a single tear roll down her face as the thoughts rolled through her head again. That was when she decided to decide. She had to know, she just had to know. She needed to know how Scott felt about her, if he even loved her still, and she needed to know how she felt about him, if _she_ even loved him still. 'This is the only way to know' is what she kept repeating in her head as she carefully slipped out from under Scott's arm, and found herself leaving their room and walking softly down the short distance to Logan's room. 'This is the only way to know' she repeated in her head one more time before she turned the knob and stepped into his room, closing the door behind her. She looked over at him lying on the bed and saw that he was still wearing his traditional jeans and just staring at the ceiling.

"It's 3 in the morning Jean, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I have to know Logan, I have to know what it is that keeps bringing me back here, back to you." she whispered as she stood still leaning against the locked door.

"I don't have time for this Jean it's 3 in the morning, you should be sleeping" he said as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and just sat there looking at her looking at him.

"I know I should, and that's what's bothering me Logan, I can't stop thinking about what you asked me, and the reason I couldn't give you."

"Jean please just go…" His voice was soft and calm which was hard for even him to believe as he held back every urge to go to her. For a moment he thought she was going to leave, he saw her hands move and was certain she was opening the door until he heard the click of the lock.

"No, Logan. This time I'm not going to" she breathed.

Alison lay in her bed enjoying that lul between sleeping and waking, happy in that nice relaxed state when she heard a soft knocking on her door. She had hoped that if she ignored it, eventually they'd give up and go away. When it stopped she smiled and just lay there. When she heard the knocking again, she knew that she wasn't gonna be able to laze around.

"Alison, you up?" She heard Jubilee's voice on the other side of her door

"No I'm not go away and come back later…" she mumbled in her half sleep.

"Come on, I wanna talk"

"So talk, I don't want to get up"

"Will you at least open the door?"

"That would require me getting my lazy ass out of bed, which I've already stated that I don't want to do!"

"Oh come on Daz!"

"Go Away!"

"All right your loss" Jubilee complained as she turned and walked back down the hallway seeking out someone else to try to talk to.

"Finally…" Alison sighed as she rolled back over onto her stomach and felt sleep begin to take her again. Just as she was falling into that deep abyss we know as sleep, she heard another knock on her door and was brought almost instantly back to reality. "not again…. GO AWAY! I just want to sleep in…" she complained as the knocking only grew louder.

"Come on Alison, I want to go swimming" Bobby's voice echoed through the door.

"Bobby you don't need me to go swimming" She mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm not going swimming alone, and you're the only one not sleeping or… busy"

"I just want to sleep in…. what's so wrong with that?" She mumbled again as she began to hear some strange noises on her door. It was only seconds before the door opened that she realized that he was picking the lock. As the door swung open, Bobby stepped into her room and just stood there staring at her lazing in bed.

"Well that's one more feat to add to my list… natural lock picker." Alison gave a snort of a laugh at Bobby's attempt at a joke.

"Come on, we're going swimming"

"No… I don't wanna… I wanna sleep…"

Then she felt Bobby's weight leaning on her bed and just seconds later, she shrieked and curled into a little ball as Bobby began tickling her sides. She squirmed under his tickling assault, and finally with all her effort managed to pull his hands away from her sides.

"Well now that you're up, we can go swimming!" He said standing triumphantly next to her bed.

"Jerk…. Why do I have to go swimming anyways?"

"Like I said, you're the only one who's not asleep or busy. Plus you're the only one who enjoys water fights! And you look great in a bikini…" He blurted out in one long sentence.

"Well then, after that speech I guess I have no choice. I guess it won't be so bad to kick your ass first thing in the morning anyways…"

"That's the spirit! I'll meet you down there!" He said as headed out of her room. "I'm gonna close this so you can change"

As she heard him walk down the hallway she gave a soft chuckle and stretched back out on her bed. "Sleep is good" was all she muttered before she fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter eight

sorry for the delay my days seem to pass me by before I'm even awake!! This is kinda a roughly edited version of this chapter… I should be revamping this and the previous chapter over the weekend! Hope you enjoy and please review!!!!!!! PLEASE! gathers herself Thank you drive on through…

As the sun met her eyes, Jean fought blinking and waking up, she had slept so well she didn't want to chance waking up. She hadn't been this relaxed and comfortable in a long time. As she felt Logan stir next to her, she couldn't help but smile. He was sleeping so deep and it was the first time that she hadn't read any of his nightmares. He had a few bad dreams as always, but they seemed rather calm. As she rolled over and curled closer to him, the sun finally forced her to open her eyes. She smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face and the soft comfort of Logan's bed. This felt right, she didn't really know why, but this just felt right. The thing that worried her wasn't that she had slept with Logan, but that she didn't feel any guilt about it. As she opened her eyes and went to roll over, she caught sight of the digital clock on the nightstand. 9 am. The fear began to set in then. How was she going to get out of his room without anyone seeing her? The other thought that began to plague her was how to get out of the room without waking up Logan. She did her best to try to slip out of the bed without waking him up, but the second she had moved, she could tell it disturbed him, he seemed annoyed that she had left, that the warmth of her body had gone. Just as she slipped out of the bed and stood up, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Don't"

"Logan I have to go, if someone sees me… how would I explain…"

"You'd tell them that you left one-eye for me"

"Logan… I have to go… As much as I want to stay I-"

"Then stay" he said as he released her and relaxed once again.

"Logan" Jean said softly as she stood up and began to search for her clothes. "I have to go, I have to figure out how I can explain this"

"Explain what?"

"This… us" she said as she pulled on the last of her pajamas.

"Us? Why do you have to explain us? Just tell everyone the truth."

"I can't right now Logan, I- Things are more complicated now… Just give me a little time" she said as she leaned down to him and gave him a soft kiss, but was instead flipped over onto her back on the bed, one of Logan's hands holding both of hers above her head. "Logan… I have to go now…" She whispered

"Just stay with me Jean"

"Logan, I can't, I told the professor I'd help him look over Rogue's medical file…"

He almost seemed to flinch at that, he released her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Go then…"

She was about to say something when she felt the hurt that he was feeling, she didn't even have to read into his thoughts to see how sorry he was for what he'd done to Rogue. She got up and headed towards the door and with one last look at him sitting on the edge of the bed, back facing her, head hung slightly low, she sighed. How was she going to explain this to Scott? How was she going to explain this to herself? Before opening the door she did a mental search for anyone in the hall, finding no one she slipped out of his door and into the hall.

Charles had been sitting at his desk looking over the files from the med lab for hours now. He still couldn't piece together the clues. The readings all showed that there was two distinct brainwaves functioning in Rogue's mind, yet that wasn't physically possible. The only way that could have been is if there had been a telepath at work, but only one as strong as him or possible even Jean could produce such an effect. He set the files down in their organized piles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was something he must have looked over, there just had to be. Hank had studied them all night and couldn't figure it out either, what was the cause? How could it have happened? As he picked up the file once again, and glanced over it's contents, he decided that he'd best talk with Jean. Scott had said that she'd been having nightmares again, maybe, just maybe that had something to do with it.

As Jean crept down the hallway she hoped with every fiber of her being that Scott wasn't in the bedroom. As she opened the door and stepped inside she didn't see him, letting out a sigh of relief, she finally let herself relax and walk over to her closet to figure out something to wear for the day. As she was grazing over her wardrobe she heard the door open behind her.

"Jean?" she heard Scott's voice as he was opening the door.

"In here Scott" she stuck her hand out from the side of the closet door as she was fishing out her decided top.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Picking out what I'm going to wear today" she stepped out of the closet and held up the shirt to show him. "See".

Scott nodded his understanding and then sat down on the bed. "Where were you?"

Jean's breath caught in her throat, she was glad that she'd turned to face the closet again. "What do you mean?"

"Where were you last night"

"I was in the-"

"And don't say you were in the lab working, because I checked"

"Scott why are you asking me this?" she turned to face him a semi worried look crossing her face.

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because you're asking me a stupid question Scott… one that-"

"I'm asking you this Jean because for the last week, I've barely seen you. When I'm not working, you are, when I'm sleeping, you're not… I don't know what's going on here." He said leaning his head slightly forward and rubbing the center of his forehead.

"Scott it's just a little insomnia that's all, after a while it'll go away" Her voice began to shake and she had to turn to face the mirror to keep from shaking with nervous apprehension. "I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't need this."

With a sigh Scott looked up a bit sternly. "You never answered my question Jean… where were you?".

"I was in the pool, doing laps hoping it might tire me out a little, then I watched a movie okay?" At that point she headed towards the bathroom and just before she turned to shut the door she added. "And if you can't trust me on that Scott, then we have a problem…" and with that she shut the door just in time to hide the tears that began fall. She was torn, she loved Scott, but she discovered a love for Logan too… she didn't know what to do and she didn't have anyone she could go to for help.

Scott's head hung a little lower. She'd lied to him, she looked him in the face and lied to him. He lingered on the bed a few minutes longer, enough to hear the shower start and Jean step in. He'd searched the place up and down last night when he discovered she wasn't in bed and she wasn't in the pool, and certainly not up watching a movie. As he stood up he decided he'd best have a talk with the professor. If anything he might be able to figure out a new problem to work on that might take his mind of his 'other' matters.

As Remy opened the bedroom door for Rogue she smiled at him for being such a gentlemen. Her crutches did put a damper on things but the idea of having Remy cater to her did give a slight plus side to her injury. Just as the two were about to get into the elevator they heard Alison's unhappy yells.

"BOBBY! YOU BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" was all they heard before a still pajama clad Dazzler exited her room with a murderous look on her face. As she looked down the hallway she called out to the two. "Have you seen Bobby?" as she neared them they could see the slight red tint to her face that only sheer anger could produce.

"What be da problem petite?"

"The problem is that Bobby has frozen my bras…"

Gambit looked a bit confused and looked over at a chuckling Rogue.

"Ah cain't believe that Bobby would do that? What did ya'll do to deserve it?"

"I wouldn't go swimming… so the bastard froze my bras!" She yelled as she stormed off heading for the stairs. Gambit still looked a bit confused and shook his head slightly his auburn locks shaking softly.

"Remy don' understand what jus' 'appened…"

"Don't worry hun, it's just an old prank that boys used to pull, Ah didn't think anyone ever did that anymore. Now we do have to get downstairs, ah'm supposed to be startin mah physical therapy today. Hank says ah'll be walking around just fiane in a few days."

Remy just nodded as they stepped into the elevator and he pressed the down button.

"And den Remy gonna 'ave a talk wit' de Wolverine…"

Kitty walked down the hallway towards Piotr's room once again still holding the full cup of coffee she was bringing with her for him. She didn't even bother to knock on the door as she reached it, she just opened it and stepped inside. Seeing him still in bed, but now awake and reading the book he kept on the nightstand, she smiled as she closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him. He kept reading his book a moment longer, then closed it and smiled at her.

"I brought you some coffee" She said as she handed the cup out to him.

"Thank you Kitty" He replied as he took the cup but set it back down on the nightstand next to him "Dat vas very nice of you".

"You do drink coffee don't you?" she questioned suddenly realizing that he might not.

"Not by habit no, but it vas still a nice gesture. Vat time is it?" he asked as he looked at the little clock by his bedside.

"About ten a.m." she said as she let a soft sigh escape her.

"Vat is wrong?" He asked her concern on his face.

"It's just I can't ever seem to do anything right…"

"Vat you mean by dat love?" he said pulling her into him on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her.

"Nothing, it's just some petty little thing I beat myself up about that's all."

"Vell I think you need to stop that" he said a smile showing in his voice as he reached down to her side and lightly tickled her. Hearing her shriek with shock and then start laughing, he proceeded to tickle her further until she got the better of him and wound up phazing herself though not only the bed (which was all she had intended to do), but also through the floor, only to land right on top of Bobby as he was walking through the lower hallway leaving Pete looking a bit confused as to what had just happened.

"Kitty?" He called searching through the bed sheets and then leaning his head over the edge to look under the bed but finding nothing. He then got off the bed and opened his door stepping out into the hallway. "Kitty?" she wasn't there either. He walked down the distance of the hallway towards the stairs and called down them. "Kitty?"

"I'm okay Pete! I'll be back up there in a few minutes!" he heard her shout back up very soft from the lower levels. He just shrugged and chuckled to himself as he walked back towards his room to finish dressing.

"Oh Bobby I am so sorry!" she said for the third time in five minutes as she helped him to stand up.

"Jeez, what is it with you girls today, are you all trying to get me?"

"I'm sorry Bobby, I really didn't mean to, I didn't even mean to go through the floor" She said as she stood up and looked up at the ceiling. "What do you mean by 'all you girls'… who else fell on you from another story?"

"No one else fell on me, but Alison sorta… oh never mind."

"What did Alison do?" she said a sly smile crossing her face.

"Nothing, I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Well now you have to!"

"Let's just put it this way, In a few hours I'll have a huge shiner" He said as Kitty finally took notice of the slightly purple bruise now forming around his right eye.

"You got beat up by a girl! How sad!"

"Well now I'm gonna go lock myself in my room so none of the rest of you can attack me." He said sulkily as she continued to chuckle to herself as she watched him walk off.

Kitty stood there for a moment still chuckling to herself, until she heard someone's footsteps approaching and regained her composure.

"Vat is wrong vit Bobby?" He asked Kitty as she turned around.

"Nothing, he's just having a sort of bad day."

"Vell I vas thinking dat ve might go make some breakfast"

"That sounds fabulous," she said as she walked towards him and taking his hand in her own walked toward the kitchen.

Alison was very happy with how well Bobby had taken her reaction to his freezing her bras. When she'd snuck up on him, she had no idea what it was she was going to do to get back at him for the prank. That was until he'd turned around just as she got to him and on in instinct she'd punched him right in the face nailing his right eye hard enough to make her hand hurt. She smirked to herself as she scaled the stairs remembering the shocked and painful look that had crossed his face after she'd hit him. At least he'd known what it was for… she thought to herself as she spotted Scott walking down the hallway.

"Hey Scott! She called as she walked towards him seeing him turn to face her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said as she grabbed hold of his arm and guided him to a corner of the long hallway where she pushed him up against the wall and leaned in and kissed him. Just after her lips made contact she was pushed away.   
"Alison don't do this…" He said as he pushed her away a bit further.

"Don't you want me anymore?" She said in her best pouty tone.

"Look the other night… it wasn't supposed to happen like that" He said as he let his guard down and she leaned into him.

"But it did happen Scott, that's the point. If you hadn't really wanted it, it wouldn't have happened." She said as she began to paw him lightly and smiled as she saw his eyes close. She leaned in and kissed him again and this time she felt him kiss back, but then felt his arms push her away again.

"Alison I can't do this… I just… can't."

"So do I have to get you drunk for you to fuck me again?" she said as she stepped back. "I know you're not getting any from Jean anymore with the way you went at it the other night. Hell I could barely even walk the next day!" She almost shouted in her sudden anger with him.

"Shhh! Alison, people can hear that"

"I don't care Scott, perhaps they should hear it."

"Look Alison that was a week ago, I was very drunk, it hasn't happened since, and if at all possible, it will **not** happen again." He said sternly to her as he crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't expected what came next.

SLAP

The sound could almost be heard down the hallway.

"You asshole" She hissed at him "Do you think I don't have feelings? I was drunk too but I still knew what I was doing." She sighed feeling a bit bad for slapping him and leaned back into him, determined to break his will. "And all I know is that I want for it to happen again." She could feel the heat emanating from his body "And it feels as though you wouldn't mind it happening again either."

"Alison, I'm married…" he spoke through a hoarse voice, her hands sending shivers through his body just by the simple movement.

"I don't care Scott, Jean is a good friend of mine… but _I_ want you… now…" She whispered her mouth next to his ear.

Scott was lost in the feeling of her body against his and when her mouth made contact with his again, his will broke and he spun them around pushing her up against the wall and kissing her hard. He let the kiss linger before he broke it, "You do realize that this time I'm sober… don't you?"

She smiled and licked her lips "Yes of course Scott, I'm not as blonde as I seem… meet me in my room in five minutes." She whispered the last part to him before slipping from between him and the wall. As he heard her footsteps recede down the hall he let his head rest on the wall.

"Scott what the hell are you doing… You're married" he spoke to himself with a sigh "to a woman who hasn't touched you in a month" he reminded himself before turning to take the same path down the hall as Alison did.

Just then Logan stepped around the corner and smirked as he saw Scott vanish down the hallway.


	9. Chapter nine

A/N Okay so there's an extended scene in this chapter between scott and alison that had to be cut for rating reasons.... sorry folks, it's up in the director's cut on the other site!!

Storm awoke that morning feeling oddly refreshed. She hadn't had a nightmare in two days, making her wonder at what stopped them. She sat up in her bed with a yawn and looked out the window at the beautiful day that was already started. The birds had even taken to singing outside her window. As she tossed the covers aside and stood up to stretch, she heard footsteps climbing the stairs to her room. She was suddenly very glad she'd worn pajamas to bed and didn't have to worry about scurrying for a robe. As she pulled a hairband off the doorknob to her closet she pulled her long white hair up into a ponytail just as the knock sounded on the door.

"Storm?" Jubilee's voice called out from on the other side of the door.

"Come on in" Storm called back and heard her open the door and step inside. "How can I help you Jubilee?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go into to town and go shopping with me?"

"I would like to Jubilee but I am afraid that I cannot. I told Hank that I would help him fix the controls for the danger room today."

"Really… oh okay." Jubilee replied with a slight sigh as she turned to leave.

"Jubilee, are you all right, you look very tired" Storm questioned as she walked towards the girl.

"I just didn't sleep very well last… it was the weirdest thing, I kept feeling like I was being watched. But it's nothing big, I mean if I was being watched, it could only be by one of the xmen, the sensors would have tripped off if anyone else was on the property… right?" She asked as she gave Storm a concerned look.

"Yes Jubilee, Hank just did a complete check on the alarm system last Tuesday, so you have no need to worry, no if you'll excuse me, I am in great need of a bath before I begin the day."

"Okay well I'll see you later I guess" she said as she closed the door and headed back down the stairs to the dormitory level. "I guess I'll just go out shopping by myself seeing as how no one will go with me…" she mumbled as she took the elevator down to the garage.

Bobby stood in front of the mirror examining his eye, he couldn't believe how bruised it had gotten overnight. "Dammit, I'll never hear the end of this one…" he muttered as he sighed and moved across his room to his bed. As he flopped down on the on the bed he could swear he heard yelling across the hallway, probably just Alison giving someone else a black eye for nothing. He was just about to flick on the TV when someone knocked on his door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Bobby? It's Jean, the professor wants to see you right away. Bobby?"

"Yeah I heard ya."

He waited a moment and heard her footsteps recede, then noted the tone of her voice when she spoke, she seemed… worried. Shrugging it off he got up and rummaged around in his drawers for a minute before finding his pants, which he pulled over his boxers. As he was heading to the door, he figured he'd best put on a shirt if the professor wants to see him. "Wonder what it's about… not like I beat up the girls… hell they beat me up! Maybe I can file a complaint or something" he muttered as he walked out of his room.

A few moments later Bobby was knocking on the door to Charles' office.

"Come in Robert." He heard the professor call through the door, but when he opened it, he hadn't expected to find Jubilee sitting there.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked questioningly as he moved to the professors' desk.

"Yes Robert I did want to see you. Jubilee here was caught trying to hot-wire one of the school's cars to go shopping."

"Okay" Bobby tried to process the information without sounding guilty for having taught her how.

"When I discovered her actions and questioned her, she informed me that you were the one to speak to on the matter of how she learned to do such a thing."

Bobby gulped hard trying to keep himself calm. "I can explain" He said trying to cover as fast as he could think.

"You had best explain fast Mr. Drake, it was my vehicle she was trying to steal" came Hank's voice from the back of the room. Bobby hadn't even noticed him there, which is kinda hard to do, considering he's a huge blue furry guy.

"I wasn't stealing it! I just needed a way to get to the mall… no one would drive me…" Jubilee had to get her statement in before everyone turned on her.

"I taught her how to do it yes, but I taught her how in order to use it in emergency situations… like if she ever got kidnapped or something like that which would only happen if she were out wandering by herself or anything…" he started to ramble on nervous about the consequences.

"I see" was all the professor said, which made Bobby worry even more. Charles was not a man of few words. "Well seeing as how we have no real capital punishment system here at the school, I guess the best way to deal with this, is to have you teach a class on emergency escape procedures. In which you will teach all the techniques you have developed in escape maneuvers, and you will help Hank and Ororo do the maintenance on the danger room controls." Bobby groaned, not what he had wanted to do. "And seeing as how Miss Lee was so eager to go shopping, I feel that you should be the one to take her."

"WHAT? NO!" was all that Bobby could come up with. "You mean to tell me, that I get punished and she's getting away scott free with shopping included?!"

"I never said that Robert, Jubilee has her own punishments to work on, but I feel that this will help both of you in the long run. Now I don't want to hear anymore comments on my decision. Now you two should be off." Was all Charles said before returning to the paperwork on his desk. Bobby stood dumbfounded as Jubilee stood and smiling at him bigger than ever walked past him and out the door followed by Hank McCoy.

After a moment, Bobby turned and walked out as well following Jubilee down to the garage. "I truly can't believe what just happened…"

"Yeah neither can I!" exclaimed Jubilee as climbed into the passenger seat of Bobby's Jeep. "Cause I still get to go shopping, and now I don't even have to carry my bags!!"

"Oh you are so carrying your bags… I'm not you're manservant… just your chauffeur, and only for an hour!"


	10. Chapter ten

A/N Okay so sorry for the delay in update, I know this one's short, but I'm working on more I swear!!! The tone of this one is kinda sad and depressing, but I've been listening to ballads all day. Mainly 'behind blue eyes' and 'my december' so it really does effect the style of the update, that and I haven't had many reviews lately, so now I'm going out on a limb. There will soon be a piece in which Logan will get his comeuppance for the fight with Rogue… It's in the works!!! Please leave a review… I really work off of them and love to know how ya'll like the story, hate the story, or just want something or someone to appear!!! Thanks and keep reading!!

As Jean had just finished putting her pants on, a knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Go away Scott!" she yelled with an annoyed sigh, and look of pure hate crossed her face as the doorknob turned and the door slowly began to open. "I said go away!"

"Jean? What's wrong?" Ororo said as she opened the door to meet a very confused Jean.

"You're- you're not Scott…" she said as she saw Ororo's face and then her vision began to get blurry as she stumbled to find the closest thing to sit on.

"Jean!" Storm exclaimed as she ran to her best friend's side and helped her to sit down. "Let's get you down to the med lab"

"No… No I'm fine…" she said as she raised her hand to her forehead. "I just took to hot of a shower…" she said as she dropped her hand and shook her head a bit hoping to clear her vision.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she said as she smiled and looked up at the still fuzzy sight of her friend. "Just a little dizzy spell from the heat, I'll be fine. What was it you wanted?"

"Well I was supposed to help Hank with the control room maintenance this morning, but I forgot that he had asked me if later in the day would be okay. He has Rogue in for physical therapy this morning. I was thinking that maybe you would join me for a walk." She smiled comfortingly at her friend.

"That would be great" Jean said standing up slowly thrilled that she had a reason to be out of the mansion for a while. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, I'm just going to go the bathroom and I'll be right down."

"I can wait" Storm said as she took a seat on bed.

"I'll be right out" Jean said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She wiped a strip in the fog in the mirror and just stared at her reflection in the mirror. What was going on with her… even her telepathy was way off course. She boiled it down to stress and tried out her telepathy again as she reached out to find where Scott was. Jean closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. After a few moments concentration, her eyes flung open and she gasped. It couldn't be right, it must be that her telepathy is off… Scott wouldn't… he just wouldn't be with… it's not possible. She thought to herself before closing her eyes again and trying to prove herself wrong. After a moment her chin began to tremble and a tear ran down her cheek as she once again found Scott… "That bastard…" she whispered.

Storm sat on the bed looking around the room wondering just how long it took Jean to go the bathroom, when she heard what she thought was Jean talking in the bathroom.

"Jean… Are you alright in there?" she asked more out of habit than actual worry as she got up and crossed the room to Jean's closet seeing one of her old sweaters that looked surprisingly familiar. When the bathroom door slammed open Ororo jumped like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Jean? What is wrong?" Storm asked as she crossed to her friend who shrugged off her comforting gesture.

"That BASTARD!" Jean yelled as she stormed out of the room and began to run down the hallway.

"Jean what in goddess name is wrong?!" She called after her standing the in doorway watching her run down the hallway then turning to see all the worried faces that stood in their own doorways and joined in a chorus of 'what's wrong's. When they all began to look at Storm, she decided that she'd best follow her and see for herself what the problem was.

"It's alright everyone, she just had a bad dream…" was the only excuse she could think of to give everyone. As she began to make her way down the hallway, she could hear Jean yelling again, but this time hers wasn't the only voice there.

"Goddammit Logan let me go!" she yelled as she struggled against his grip on her arms.

"No Jean, I'm not going to let you embarrass yourself" he said calmly to her.

"I KNOW HE'S IN THERE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"And what if he is? Huh Jean? Just what the hell do ya think yer gonna accomplish by storming in there?" he said giving her a slight shake to puncuate the end of his statement hoping to knock some sense in her.

"But… he's my husband… AND HE'S FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN!!" she yelled at Logan before her chin began to tremble and her eyes welled up.

"And just what in hell were you doin' last night huh? It's not like you've been the perfect wife Jean!" he said loosening his grip as he saw the tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"I know…" she whispered before the tears took over and she fell against Logan's chest to cry on his shoulder. "I know…" Just then Logan noticed Storm standing at the end of the hallway. He tried to wave her off but she wouldn't budge. The only thing she could think to do is mouth the words 'Is she okay?' and when she got a nod from Logan, she turned and headed down the hallway back towards the elevator. The hard part of friendship is carrying around all the secrets, but she guessed that sometimes you just had to.


End file.
